Vacation 4 Hero's
by DemonMaster-XX
Summary: The Titan's take a vacation and along the way meet up with others heroes. There fun is interrupted by the arrival of Raven's brother, and an evil group trying to re-release a great evil. This is a crossover involving multiple cartoon universes.
1. Gathering Of Heroes

**Disclaimer: This is a multi-universe crossover featuring Teen Titans, Static Shock, Ben 10, Justice League, and my own original characters. I own none of these shows or characters except the OC's.**

**This is my first time doing a fan fiction so please go easy on me. I bruise easily.**

**This story was created by me, but the actually writing was done by shadowwritter-x9**

**Chapter 1: Gathering of Hero's**

It was peaceful day in Jump City, the sun shone brightly over the crystal clear harbor. Outside it looked just as the city itself, but inside was pandemonium. Inside the tower lived the Teen Titan, teenage superheroes and protectors of Jump City, and every member of the team was running around as though it was the end of the world. Again.

Beastboy was checking every nook and cranny of the towers living area, before scratching his head in confusion. "Dude has anyone seen my gameguy? I can't find it any."

Starfire zoomed around the room lifting up various pieces of furniture. "Oh I cannot find by beloved Silkie. Where could he be?"

Raven stepped out from the hall a scowl on her face. "All right who took my magica encyclopedia?"

The reason for the commotion was quite simple. They were going on vacation. For weeks Beastboy and Cyborg had both pleaded with him to take a vacation, but Robin always answered by saying that they were too busy and there was too much going on for them to take a vacation. But that didn't stop the two from trying and after much pleading Robin gave in a said that if they wiped out crime in the city they would take a vacation.

It had now been over a month and there had been no major crimes what so ever. Robin had no chose but to keep his promise. Now the Titans were all rushing around in the tower in a frenzy trying to get packed before something happened or Robin changed his mind.

It took another three hour of but the group was finally packed as Cyborg tried desperately to cramp there many bags and suitcase into the small trunk of the T-car. He pushed down with all his strength. Sweet began to materialize on his forehead and his face turned red from the strain. Finally with one mighty push he forced the trunk down the rest of the way closing it.

His triumph was sort lived as the pressure on the trunk became too much and the in exploded open sending bags flying everywhere.

Cyborg's face turned red in anger. "AGH!" In a fit of rage he rushed around the garage grabbing all the bags and shoving them in the trunk before slamming it shut, and welded it closed.

Robin turned to the masked man who was leaning against the wall of the tower. He wore a vertically stripped black and white zuit suit, with a white tie, and a white rimed black hat. Covering his entire face was a plastic helmet with only two holes for the eyes and a few air holes on the side. The only name he gave was Mr. X. "Here's a list of all of Jump Cities known villain in order of their danger level. Patrol the city at least twice a day, remember to set the security every night, and keep an eye on Silkie. We should be back in couple of days but if anything comes up you can reach us on our communicators."

Mr. X waved the teens concerns away. "Ya, ya, relax would ya. I can handle it."

Robin frowned. He was hesitant to let his new hero guard their city while he and the team where away, but he was only one they knew free at the moment and after a light mental scan to be sure his intention were pure, Raven had vouched for him. That was good enough for him.

"Oh ya it's time to party. Gonna have some fun in the sun."

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I too am looking forward the bathing on the sun."

"That's Sun bathing Star," corrected Robin.

"That also sounds enjoyable," responded Star.

Robin was about to say something when suddenly the alarm began to blare. Without a word he rushed out of the garage and to the main control room. The rest of the Titan's right behind him.

Robin activated the main computer as it instantly pinpointed the source of the disturbance. "Looks like the vacation is going to have to wait, someone's robbing the Jump City first national bank."

"So let's take care of whatever it is, and get this show on the road."

Robin nodded and the group rushed out of the room.

----------

Across town at the Jump City first national as Gizmo walked around on his mechanical spider legs. A blaster and mechanical arms emerged from his robo backpack and he blasted open the bank's vault door and began shoving piles of money into the bag he was holding.

Suddenly the front doors of the bank flew open as the Teen Titans stood ready for battle.

"Drop the money Gizmo," ordered Robin.

Gizmo frowned. "Aww crud, not you scrum buffers."

Robin threw a birdarang cutting the top of the money bag and causing its contents to spill onto the floor.

Gizmo growled and activated his backpack laser firing on the Titans.

Raven used her magic to create a protective dome around the team.

Raven dropped part of the dome enough to allow for Starfire to fire a barrage of starbolt's that destroyed Gizmo's lasers.

Raven then dropped the field completely and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, quickly destroying Gizmo's mechanical legs.

A flying kick from Robin sent the pintsized villain straight into the wall.

Gizmo shook his head and looked up to see the Titan's standing above him. Knowing he couldn't win Gizmo threw a handful of metallic balls on the ground which exploded into a thick cloud of black smoke.

The other coughed as the smoke poisoned their lungs, and blinded their vision.

"Since when does Gizmo use smoke booms?" coughed Cyborg.

----------

While the others were dealing with the smoke Gizmo seized the opportunity and ran outside. He looked around the almost deserted parking lot trying to find somewhere to hide until the cost was clear.

Finally he spotted a familiar high tech looking white and blue car sitting in the parking lot. He rushed over to the car and tried to pry open the trunk only to find it was welded shut.

'_What kind of idiot welds there trunk shut anyway.'_ Annoyed and impatient he blasted the trunk's crude seal open. The trunk sprang open and Gizmo was bombarded by dozens of bags to the point that he was buried in them.

"AGH"! Gizmo flew into a rage and began blasting all the bags until there was nothing left. He then climbed into the trunk, and shut the door.

-----------

Back inside the bank the Titan's were still dealing with the smoke Gizmo had left behind. Finally Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and flapped his large wings to clear the smoke from the room. When he did they found that Gizmo was gone. They all rushed outside hopping to catch him but found no sign of him.

Robin frowned and slammed his hand into his fist. "Darn it he got away."

Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Do not be upset Robin. We will catch the Gizmo another day."

"Right now though it's time for a little sun, a little surf, and a whole lot of vacation," said Beastboy.

"I'm not so sure of that. I don't feel right leaving while Gizmo's running lose. I think we should cancel our trip and work on finding Gizmo."

The other looked at Robin in disbelief while he continued to rattle on. They all looked at each other and nodded.

While Robin continued to talk the others silently snuck up behind him and tackled in to the ground.

They grabbed Robin, tied him in a straight jacket, duck taped his mouth shut, threw him in the back seat of T-Car and took off as fast as they could. Robin struggled to free himself but it was no use.

As they drove none of the others realized the stow away they had in their trunk. Gizmo was having a less then enjoyable time. Whenever the car would hit a bump or a pot hole it would jolt, causing Gizmo to hit his head on the roof of collide with some of the junk that was still in the trunk.

"Who up for taking the old and extremely bumpy road?" announced Cyborg.

"I am," said Beastboy.

"As am I," said Starfire.

"I guess," said Raven.

Robin said nothing since his mouth was still taped shut.

"No," came Gizmo's voice from the trunk, though none of them realized it was him.

"The I's have it," said Cyborg.

While the other enjoyed the bumpy ride Gizmo was being bounced around in the trunk like a rubber ball, hitting the roof, the floor, the walls and colliding with all the junk that was already in the trunk. Who the heck kept a mace in their trunk anyway?

By now Gizmo was in extreme pain, with bruise all over his body.

The last bump cased a panel of in the trunk to come lose exposing some of the car's many wires. Gizmo grinned as a plan form in his twisted little mind. Producing a wire cutter and a controller from his backpack he set to work.

When the car suddenly began to act weird and made a sharp turn slamming the passengers into the side.

"Ow," said Beastboy as he pealed his face of the window. "Watch it Cy."

Cyborg tried to correct the problem but found the steering wheel was locked and wouldn't turn.

Beastboy held his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not in my car you're not!" yelled Cyborg.

The car jolted again and the other's all looked at Cyborg in annoyance.

"Cyborg," said Raven in a slightly annoyed tone.

Cyborg shook his head still desperately trying to regain to control of his car. "It's not me. Something's wrong with the car. It's like it's got a mind of its own."

-----------

It was a quiet and sunny day at the beach of Dakota.

Vergil Hawkins and his best friend Richie Foley were taking advantage of the day's fine weather as they sat in a pair lounge chairs, soaking up the sun's warm rays.

Suddenly the loud sound of screeching tires snapped Vergil and Richie out of their relaxation. They dodged out of the way just in time to avoid being run down by a speeding white car.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Richie.

Vergil shook his head. "Beat's me. But whoever it is sure is in a hurry. We better stop them before someone gets hurt."

Richie nodded and the two sprang into action. They ducked into a nearby bathroom and changed into their costumes. Static and Gear soon emerged and took to the skies, soon catching up to the speeding vehicle.

Inside the trunk Gizmo saw the two heroes flying behind him on his controllers screen. Not ready to end his fun he pressed a button to activate the T-Car's blasters.

"Look out!" yelled Gear as they barely dodged the laser fire.

Vergil shot an electric beam at the car but it had no effect. "What the?"

"It must be made out of non conductive material," concluded Gear.

Seeing that the two heroes were still on his tail Gizmo activated the car's turbo speed button causing the car to rocket forward.

"It's getting away," said Static. "What do we do?"

Gear thought for a second before coming up with a solution to their problem. "If we can't catch the car maybe we can stop it by magnetizing the road," commented Gear.

Static nodded. "Good idea." He shot his electrical energy downward sending it through the road and toward the speeding car. When the energy caught up to the car the magnetism of the road repelled against the ties casing it to screech to a stop. Once the car was stopped Static sent his electricity through the rest of the car shorting out all the circuits.

With the car disables Static and Gear floated down toward it, weary that whoever was inside might be hostile. Suddenly the door's opened and the disoriented, but otherwise ok, Titans stumbled out. Beastboy was the worst of them, looking far more green then usual as he promptly threw up all over the pavement.

Cyborg looked at his now destroyed car and felt tears come to his eye. The tires where melted, and smoke was emitting from every exit. He rushed to the car fawning over it like it was a wounded child. "My baby. Look what they did to my baby."

Both Static and Gear's eyes went wide seeing who it was they had stopped.

"Wow, you guys are the Teen Titans?" said Static.

Robin nodded, being the first to fully regain his senses. "Ya. I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy. Thanks for the help."

Static shrugged. "No problem. I'm Static by the way. I put a shook to your system, and this is Gear."

Robin nodded. "I know, my…father told me about you to."

"So what brings y'all to this neighborhood?" asked Static.

"We were on our way to the coast for our vacation when our car started acting up," said Robin.

"Well why don't you just vacation here," offered Static. "I mean Dakota may not be the ritz, but it's still a pretty sweet place to hang."

Robin considered the proposal. From what he knew of Dakota it was a nice place complete with a beach, good restaurants, and reasonably prices hotels. Judging from the condition the T-Car was in it didn't look like they would going anywhere soon. "What do you guys think?"

Beastboy smiled. "I am ready to party any time anywhere."

"Look's like we're staying. Think you could show us around." asked Robin.

Static and Gear looked at Robin in amazement.

"Us?" asked Static.

"Hang out with Teen Titans?" said Gear.

"Definitely," they both replied.

-------------

Unknown to the others Gizmo, who was still in the trunk, decided that would be the perfect opportunity to escape. Silently as he could he slipped out of the trunk and made a brake for it.

Once he was out of range of the hero's he began looking for a place to hide. He looked around and spotted three possible places to hide, an alleyway, an old subway station, and an old abandoned store. He chose the subway station as it was the only one with an escape route if he needed.

-------------

They all looked up to see a large green and black space craft falling straight toward him.

"Scatter!" shouted Robin.

The craft made a hard landing, crushing the T-car.

"MY BABY!" shouted Cyborg braking down in tears.

"First a runaway car, then a space ship, what's next a giant fire ball?" said Gear.

After they introduced themselves Static and Gear were about to head to the beach until they heard a loud spaceship. They were ready to attack whatever might come out of the ship. The hatch opened and emerged four human teens.

One was a brown haired boy with green eyes who wore a green jacket with the number 10 on the side, a black shirt, and blue jeans. The other three were slightly taller than the boy. One was a girl with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes just like the boys. She wore a white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a blue short sleeve sweater over it. She wore a white belt, and a pair of black pants. The other girl was an Asian with black hair in a bobby cut and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top with a zipped up pink sweat jacket over it and a white skirt. The other boy had raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a gray long sleeve shirt with a black shirt over it, and blue jeans. He was looking at the brow haired boy with an annoyed expression.

Suddenly the spaceship shrank and morphed, changing into a small four legged creature reminiscent of a dachshund. The small creature slowly climbed up into the Asian girl's arms and laid it's head down, appearing to fall asleep.

"I told you I should have driven," said the raven haired boy.

"I got us here didn't I?" said the brunette.

"Barley," replied the taller boy folding his arms over his chest.

"Guys we've got company," said raven haired girl.

The two boys stopped their arguing only now realizing they weren't alone.

"Just who are guys?" asked Robin.

"Hi my name's Ben Tenison. This is my cousin Gwen, my friend Kevin, and my girlfriend Julie. Oh and the little creature in Julies arms is called ship. Wait a minute. Aren't you the Teen Titans? And you two are Static and Gear."

"Yes and yes," said Staic.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's kind of a long story. We were on a on our way home from a space mission and…"

"Magellan here couldn't figure out the controls and got us lost," said Kevin.

"At least I got us to right planet," retorted Ben.

"Ya five thousand miles from home," said Kevin.

"Would both shut up!" shouted Gwen, silencing the two. She shook her head. Ben and Kevin had been arguing ever since they started back for home, and it was seriously getting on her nerves. "I need a vacation," she muttered.

"Perhaps you would care to join us," suggested Starfire. "We a having one of the vacations right now."

Ben looked at the other three, silently asking their opinion on whether to accept the offer or not.

Kevin shrugged. "We might as well. After all we can't leave until ship wakes up."

-----------

Gizmo rushed down the stairway and through the corridors. He was so busy running he didn't bother to look where he was going. He looked up and saw a man with no face except for his solid white eyes, and body that looked as though it was made of living darkness.

The shadow man glared at Gizmo, sending a chill down his spine. It took all of Gizmo's self control not to scream in terror. Unknown to him at the time the hiding place Gizmo had selected was the current hideout of some of Dekoda's most dangerous super criminal, known as the meta-breed.

Gizmo looked around to see others in the tunnel. One was a well built teen with flaming red spiked hair. Another was skinnier teen with purple hair. The final one was a girl who looked more like a harpie from Greek mythology.

"What are you doing here," said Ebon, glaring at Gizmo.

"I'm looking for a place to hide you snot munching freaks," said Gizmo, trying not to reveal just how terrified he was.

"Watch what you say shrimp, or you're gonna be barbequed shrimp," said Hot-Streak, igniting his hands and terrifying Gizmo even more.

Shiv smiled looking like that some sort of psychotic killer, "Come on Ebon. Can we kick the chop the kid up? Can we? Can we?" he asked hopefully, turning his hands into purple energy blades.

By now Gizmo was on the verge of wetting himself, and only his only petrifying fear kept him from screaming. Finally he managed to find his voice and mustard up as much false courage as he could. "My name isn't kid you scum buffers, it's Gizmo, and I'll let myself out." Gizmo quickly rose to his feet and ran as fast as could. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He was just happy to be away from where he had been.

Once Gizmo was out of sight Shiv turned his hand into a paddle ball, and began playing with himself.

Hot-steak quickly became annoyed by the sound of the energy ball hitting the energy board, and threw a small flame at it.

Shiv screamed in slight pain since the paddle ball was still in fact his hand. He instantly turned his hand back to normal, and began shaking it to try and alleviate the pain of the slight burn.

"That's getting on my nerves," said Hot-Stream, taking no pity on Shiv or the pain he was in.

"Everything gets on your nerves," replied Shiv still shaking his hand.

Hot-Streak glared at Shiv, his eyes alive with red flames. "Hey, I've got issues ok."

"Quiet both of you," commanded Ebon. The two quickly shut up and Ebon gave then a quick glare to ensure they would remain quiet before returning to what he was doing. In front of him stood six figures, their bodies hidden by the subway's shadows. "So you were saying you need our help?" said Ebon.

The figure in the middle, who was the tallest among them, nodded. "Yes are currently working on a project, and we require a few…components to power it. We were hoping you could retrieve them for us."

"What's the job pay?" asked Hot-Streak being blunt as always.

The figure smiled a cruel smile. "Rest assured you will be handsomely rewarded. So do we have a deal?""

Ebon nodded. "Deal."

-------

Back above ground the others were now at the beach. Because the Titan's bags were destroyed, and Ben and the others didn't have any bags they'd stopped by a local store and purchased some new swimwear, along with other beach recreation items.

Starfire wore a skimpy purple two piece bikini. Gwen wore a white two piece, and Julie wore a pink one, but theirs were less revealing then Starfire's. Raven wore a more modest dark blue one piece.

The boys all wore bathing trucks, except for Cyborg who didn't need to since he was a robot, and couldn't go in the water anyway. Beastboy wore a pair of Bermuda triangle truck, Robin wore red and green, Static wore blue and yellow, Gear wore green and yellow, Ben wore green and black, and Kevin wore basic black. Those that had masks kept them on.

The group then set up a net to play volley ball, and divided the teams equally, with Ben, Raven, Gear, Cyborg and Starfire on one team, and Robin, Static, Gwen, Beastboy, and Kevin on the other.

After playing for a while they once again began to hear the unmistakable sound of something large falling from the sky. They all looked up only to see a giant fireball heading straight for them.

Static looked over at Gear who was still staring at the approaching object. "You had to say something didn't you."

Robin didn't even have to give the order, as everyone instinctively ran for cover.

The impact kicked up a wave of sand large which momentarily blinded everyone. When it was over they all emerged from there hiding spots to see small fires burning all over the beach, and a large ring of fire where the meteor had landed.

Out of the fire emerged what looked to be a teen with flaming demonic wings. He had jet black hair with purple steaks. He had blazing red eyes with black slits for pupils. He wore a flaring red, orange, and yellow tunic, along with matching colored pants, and a crimson cloak. On his shoulders were two small cute dragon like serpents. One was black and red and the other was white and yellow.

He walked toward the group on unsteady legs, as they all took a battle stance. His eyes settled on Raven as he reached a shaky hand for her.

"R…Raven...h…he's coming b…back," he said, than passed out as his flaming wings fizzled out.

---------

**The character known as Mr. X was created by angelbattler, and is being used with his permission.**

**Please read and review. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas please let me know.**


	2. Drago Of The Flames

**Thank you to my one and only reviews, my buddy Adam.**

**Chapter 2: Drago Of The Flames**

**I do not own Justice League, Teen Titan's, Ben 10, or Static Shock. The only creation I can claim as my own is my OC character Drago.**

**Like before this story was created by me, and written by shadowwriter-x9.**

Floating somewhere high above the stratosphere of the earth was the technologically advanced space station known as the Watchtower. Base to the world most powerful team of superheroes, the Justice League.

Currently the League's core members of the team, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter sat at the meeting table, having been summoned to the Watchtower by none other than the world's greatest detective Batman, stating that there was an alpha lever emergency.

"So what's the emergency this time Bats?" asked Flash leaning back in his chair. "Earthquake, nuclear meltdown, mad scientist, or is it something interesting like another alien invasion."

"Brainiac," stated Batman flatly.

"Again," said Flash. "What is this, like the tenth time he's escaped?"

"Seventh," said Batman.

"Do you have idea where he might be?" asked Superman, knowing the detective would not call them all here unless he had a solid lead on Brainiac's whereabouts.

Batman nodded. "Somewhat. I put tracking devices in what was left of Braniac's circuits the last time we defeated him. Unfortunately they're being jammed. From what I gathered before losing them Brainiac is somewhere in Dakota."

"Isn't that where Static and Gear live?" asked Flash.

Batman nodded. "Yes, and Brainic hasn't made a move yet, which mean he's obviously not ready to face us or them, which could give us the advantage. However Brainiac's known for planning ahead. I'm sure that if we go down there now he'll see us coming from a hundred miles away, and be gone before we even get to Dakota."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Superman, knowing that his long time friend had some kind of plan stored under his cape.

"Brainiac doesn't know who we are outside our costumes," stated Batman. "We'll use the teleporter's to teleport ourselves down to earth, away from Dakota, but close enough that it won't take long to get there. We'll go to Dakota in our civilian identities and look for him that way. We should also come up with alibis for why we are there, so as not to raise suspicions. I have various companies stationed in Dakota so it won't be unusual if I show up to check on their progress."

"I can say I'm there to write a story for the Daily Planet," said Superman.

"I suppose I could say that I'm there on diplomatic matters," said Wonder Woman.

"And I can say I'm there to do some work for the Dakota city police," said Flash.

"I've actually got some relatives in Dakota I haven't seen I awhile so can say I'm visiting," said John. "And I can say I brought Shayera with me."

Shayera smiled playfully. "Inviting me to meet your family, I didn't know our relationship was that far along."

John blushed red, but said nothing.

"My wife lives in Dakota," stated J'onn.

The others all looked at J'onn in astonishment. J'onn rarely ever left the sanctity of the watchtower, the fact that he would know anyone on earth outside the League, the let alone have a wife was almost impossible to believe. Even Batman raised an eyebrow, which was rare.

"You have a wife?" sated Flash in disbelief, stating the question that was on everyone's mind

"I do have a life outside of the League," stated the Martian.

Flash wanted to interrogate his Martian teammate further about this life he had apparently made on earth, but was stopped by Batman.

"Now that that's settled let's get to work," said Batman.

---------------

Back in Dakota the other's all gathered around unconscious form of the strange figure that had fallen from the sky. Unfortunately every time they tried to get close the figure the two small serpents close to him would hiss, and try to bite them.

Suddenly the figure eyes slowly blinked opened, revealing flame red pupils, and reptilian like black irises. He pushed himself up on into a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Oh, my head. What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Robin.

The figure instantly sprang to his feet and entered a fighting pose, as his body ignited in flames.

The others all back up slightly and entered their own battle stances, ready to attack take down the mysterious figure the second he attacked.

The figure's hard eyes swept over the figures in front of him. However once his eye settled on Raven they lost their hardness and became soft, as he extinguished his flames. "Raven."

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" asked Raven.

"My name is Drago of the flames." Just then the two serpents slithered up to him. "And these are my familiars Draconus and Rosara. I'm your brother."

Raven blinked. "What?"

"I didn't know you had a brother," said Beastboy about to burst out laughing, but stopped himself knowing Raven would kill him if he did.

"I don't," said Raven.

"Yes you do," said Drago.

"No I don't," said Raven.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

The back and forth argument went on for hours before Cyborg finally decided to put an end to the senseless bickering. "Enough! I know how to solve this once and for all." Cyborg flipped open a panel on his arm, revealing a screen with various monitor bars.

"What's that?" asked Gear, interested in the mechanical man's technology.

"It's a DNA scanner," said Cyborg. "If this guy really is Raven's brother then it'll tell us. All I need is a blood sample from both of them," he said looking at Raven and Drago.

Raven held out her hand. Cyborg took the hand, and gave Raven a tiny almost miniscule prick on her finger, extracting a small about of blood and tissue.

Drago decided to do it himself and bit his thumb until it bleed then held his hand out to Cyborg.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the unusual act, but said nothing. His arm beeped as it analyzed the two strains of DNA. Finally there was a ping signaling that the test was done.

"Well?" said Raven impatiently.

"Well the test confirms it," said Cyborg. "He's defiantly related to you. There are a few differences in your DNA that aren't normally found in siblings though. I also found some abnormalities in his blood that weren't in yours. My guess is that he's you're half-brother."

"We'll just leave you two alone for a while," said Raven.

"Aw, but I want to see what happens," said Beastboy.

Raven glared at her green skinned teammate. "Leave Beastboy."

"But…"

Beastboy didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as Drago walked up to next to him and jammed one of his clawed fingers in Beastboy's next. Suddenly Beastboy found himself unable to move.

Raven blinked. "What did you do to him?"

"Paralyzing neuro-toxin," replied Drago. "Don't worry, it'll wear off soon."

The others all walked off leaving the two alone as Cyborg was forced to carry Beastboy away.

------------

Raven stared at the young adult unsure of what to say. "This is weird."

"You're telling me," said Drago.

"So…you're my brother?" asked Raven, not quite sure what to say.

"Half-brother," corrected Drago.

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Whatever. If you're really my brother then where are you from? When were you born? How did you find me? How…" Raven's frantic questioning was cut short as Drago put a finder to her lips.

"Wow, slow down. One question at a time." Drago sighed. "I guess it'll be best I start at the beginning. I was born five thousand years ago."

"You've five thousand years old," said Raven in astonishment. Judging from the boy's appearance she wouldn't have guessed him to be any older than 19.

"Actually I'm 4,999," said Drago. "But I'll be five thousand in a few weeks. Like I was saying I was born five thousand years ago. My mother abandoned me after I was born, I don't know who she was, just that she was a powerful witch. After that I was adopted by a warrior named Sarasim. Eventually after I learned to control my power's I left home and I wandered the world, trying to figure out who I was, where I really came from, and how I could do the things I do. Let's just say I didn't like what I found."

"Trigon," said Raven knowingly.

Drago nodded. "Ya, finding out my father is a demon manifestation of evil wasn't exactly what I expected. Although it did have some good points."

"Such as?"

"Such as finding out I had a younger sibling."

"How did you find me anyway?" asked Raven.

"It wasn't hard," replied Drago. "I've been able to sense that you were out there ever since you were born. Of course until you actually came to earth I could never actually figure out where."

Raven nodded. "I think I know what you mean. I always felt like there was something missing, something meant to fill the void my father didn't fill. Like there was someone I should know but didn't know who."

But why now though," asked Raven. "I've been living on earth for almost a year. Why did show up now?"

"Our father," said Drago, being blunt and to the point.

"What does Trigon have to do with this?" asked Raven in concern.

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is that he's up to something. He's trying to find another way to free himself, and he's using our siblings to do it."

"Siblings?" asked Raven.

"Surly you didn't think you were the only child Trigon had. He mated with many different woman, each one possessing different mystical abilities. All in the hopes that at least one or all of his children would be able to open a portal between worlds for him to escape through."

"How many others are there?" asked Raven.

"At least six, not including myself," replied Drago. "And all of them take after our father if you know what I mean."

"So what are they up to?" asked Raven.

Drago shock his head. "I don't know."

"Then where are they?" asked Raven.

Drago shock his head again. "I don't know that either, but I can sense that they're somewhere in the city."

Raven frowned in frustration. "Is there anything you _do_ know?"

"I know that they're strong," said Drago. "That's part of why I'm here. To help train you to fight them."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What could _you_ possibly have to teach me?"

Drago rolled his eyes. "I'm over five thousand years old. Trust me I've picked up a couple or tricks."

The two then walked off to a large open area where they could use their powers without worry that anyone would be hurt.

"Now, let's get started. First things first, I want to attack me. And don't hold back, give me everything you've got."

"What?" Raven asked in astonishment.

"I need to know how strong you are, and what you can do," said Drago. "That way I know what we need to work on. I don't want to be teaching you stuff you already know."

Raven raised an eyebrow, then entered a fighting stance. "Ok just remember, you asked for it."

Drago nodded, ignited himself in flames and unleashing his large flaming wing, as Raven became engulfed by her own dark aura.

Drago formed a fire ball in his right hand and threw it at Raven, but she blocked it with a shield. Dago didn't let up letting loose with a barrage of fireballs.

Raven held firm, but began to sweat as the felt bashing away at her shield.

Finally the stopped and Raven lowered her shield. When the smoke finally cleared she found that Drago was gone.

Suddenly Raven sensed something behind her, and raised her shield just in time to defend against Drago as he launched a barrage of small razor sharp spikes from his clawed fingers.

By now Raven was becoming frustrated. So far Drago had been keeping her on the defense. Now it was time for her to go on the offences. "Azerath Metrion Zintoth."

Raven used her powers to levitate the various objects around her, and launched then at Drago with impressive speed at Drago. However Drago began beating his large flaming wings, not only kicking up a strong wind, and sending the objects back at her, but lighting them on fire as he did so.

Raven raised her shield again, and grunted as she felt the heavy burning objects bash against it.

'_Long range attacks aren't working. I need to try close combat.'_

Drago launched a fury of fire balls at her, but Raven kept going, using a combination of her agility and dark shied to block or dodge the flaming projectiles.

Soon she was in front of Drago and launched a kick at him. Drago barely managed to dodge the kick. He swung his clawed hand at her and Raven to avoid remembering the fact that his claws contained poison.

When she looked at Drago she saw that he was now holing a flaming sword.

'_Physical elemental manipulation,' _realized Raven. _'But that's an eighth level spell. How can he possibly use such a powerful attack?'_

Drago smiled and pointed down.

Raven gave him a confused expression then looked down to see one of Drago's fire balls at her feet. _'A time delay.'_

Before she could do anything the small flaming ball went off, resulting in a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared. Raven was standing, having barely had enough time to raise her shield. She lowered the shield, and glared at Drago. "Are you insane? You could have killed me with that."

Drago shrugged. "I warned you not to hold back."

Raven frowned. "Very well. If that's the way you want it, then so be it," she said. "Alderson Enenthroughnel vose soulest nearest nore!" Raven shot a white light from her hands, as she tried the cure she had learned from Malchior. The cure hit Drago directly in the chest, but to her astonishment it had no effect, and Drago shrugged it off as though it was nothing.

Drago smirked. "Nice try, but that curse only works on evil dragons. I should know I'm the one who taught it to Rorek in the first place."

Raven was shocked. She knew Drago was powerful, but still, to have taught some as powerful as Rorek. For the first time since the fight began Raven began to doubt whether she could win.

'_This is getting me nowhere. No matter what throw at him he not only counters it but sends it back even stronger. So maybe I need to throw something he can't send back.'_ "Necronom hezberec mortex.

Raven's dark energy began to rise, this time taking on a liquid like form. The dark water grew and grew until it was the size of a tidal wave. Then with a wave of her hand Raven sent the wave at Drago.

Drago's eyes widened slightly, and he engulfed himself in his fire shield. The dark water washed over the small shield, engulfing it entirely. After a few second the raging water finally died down, and when the waters cleared the flame shield was still standing as strong as ever.

Drago powered down the shield, and smiled. "Not bad Raven. But now, let me show you what 5 thousand years of experience can accomplish. Areoes Pyroes Infernos!"

Raven's eyes went wide as a heavy stream of fire suddenly came barreling at her. She raised her dark shield making it as powerful as she could. The attack hit the shield, and Raven intently fell to her knees. The power behind Drago's attack was intense, more so then any other attack she'd ever felt. Her shield began to buckle and crack under the enormous pressure. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore and her shield was about to shatter the attack stopped.

She looked over to see Drago panting, and out of breath. Whatever attack he'd used it seemed to take a lot out of him. "Hey Raven let's call this a draw," said Drago.

Raven nodded, too weak to actually talk.

"You did well. You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Raven, believing that Drago was referring to the fact that she was a girl.

"I simply meant that for someone who's still a teenager you know a lot more magic then you should."

Drago rubbed his forehead. His Inferno attack used a lot of power that was true, but for some reason he felt far more fatigued the he knew he should have. He looked down at his hand seeing begin to turn gray and hardening. Quickly he concentrated on his powers, and his hand turned back to normal.

"You ok?" asked Raven.

Drago nodded, doing his best to hide his pain. "Ya, but I think that fight wore me out more than I thought. How about we call it a day and go join your friends. We'll start your training tomorrow."

--------------

Elsewhere in Dakota the out of costume Justice League had as Clack Kent, Bruce Wane, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, John Stewart, Shayera Hol, and John Jones.

"Remember now one can know who we are, so don't use you power unless you have to."

"You do realize this is going to be a lot tougher without our costumes of power," said Diana.

Bruce nodded. "Maybe, but that's the way it has to be."

"I'll head to the local paper. See if there been any unusual activity lately," said Clark.

"Ya, and I'll head to the police station. Maybe the cops know if something weird had been going no."

"I'll check up town," said Diana.

"And John and I will check down town," said Shyera.

"I know of a local detective who may be able to provide some information," said Jones.

"I'll try and find Static and Gear," said Bruce. "They know who I really am so I can talk to them without Brainiac knowing."

Once a plan was devised the group went their separate ways.

Bruce fist went to Static and Richie's home only to find that neither were home. He tried the high school but again came up empty. He then went to the gas station which the two young teens used as their head quarters. They really needed a better hideout. However he found the abandoned gas station to be abandoned.

Bruce wondered through the city hoping that with any luck he would spot them flying over head. As he walked he spotted a familiar head of blood red hair. _'It can't be.'_

Pushing his way through the crowd of people he walked up the man until he was behind him. "How does one topple a king?"

The man stopped dead in his tracks, and without turning around answered. "By turning a knight against its king."

"Hello Jason," said Bruce.

The figure turned, revealing none other then Jason Blood. "Hello Bruce."

"What are you doing here Jason?" said Bruce being straight and to the point. The fact that Jason Blood known mystic and occultist was in a place like Dakota, did not sit well with Bruce. It could only mean trouble.

"I'm, afraid it's bad news my old friend."

"Isn't it always," said Bruce.

"I'm afraid this time it's worse," said Jason, trying to express the severity of the danger. "I have reason to believe that an ancient and powerful evil is attempting to re-enter the world of man."

"What kind of evil?" Bruce had never been a heavy believer in magic, preferring to put his faith in science and technology. However he knew enough about magic to know that it was dangerous, and should treated with the same caution and respect as any type of danger.

Jason shook his head. "All I know is that dark forces are at work. I advise you to keep your eyes, ears, and your mind, open."

-------------

Back at the beach the others noticed Drago and Raven approaching them having finished with their sparing match.

As they approached Robin noticed that Raven seemed a bit winded. "Are you ok Raven? You look a little pale."

Raven nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just say my brother is a lot stronger than I thought."

Drago gave Raven a curious look, which she noticed. "What?"

Drago shock his head. "Nothing. It's just that's the first time you've called me brother."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Alright enough mushy stuff. Are you two done with your mystic training nonsense?"

Gwen glared at her boyfriend. "Kevin! Magic is a very powerful force, it's not nonsense," she said, her hands igniting in pink energy.

Kevin waved his defense, trying to calm his fiery girlfriend. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Now who's up for some stank-ball," said Beastboy, holding up a rancid collection of used socks and underwear that he'd molded into a ball.

Drago covered his mouth to keep from throwing up from the horrible odor, and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Beastboy blinked in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

After Drago had unintentionally emptied his stomach he returned to the group. As he did Draconus slithered up next to him. He smiled down at the small serpent. "Hey there Draconus. Have you and Rosaria been having fun?"

Starfire giggled, as she held Rosara in her arms. "Oh, yes you're small scaly friends are most friendly," she said as Rosara happily licked her face. "And they are most cute and adorable."

At the word cute Rosara glared at Starfire, her eyes glowing red. Starfire eeped in fear, and dropped her next to Draconus, who's eyes were also glowing. Suddenly the two were enveloped in flames. The flames grew to over high and when they dissipated the group where now staring at two large hell serpents, each with large sharp fangs and crystal like spikes running down their backs.

Starfire's eyes went wide, and her hair stood on end, as her whole body when stiff in fright.

Drago ran in front of the two serpents, acting as a shield between them and the group. "Easy you two. She didn't mean it. You're both very fearsome."

The two serpents seemed to calm down, and their eyes stopped glowing, but they still remained in their transformed state.

Once he saw that the two were sufficiently calmed, Drago turned back to the group in embracement. "Sorry about that. I should have warned you. They really hate it when people call them cute."

Starfire nodded, her eye still wide, and her hair still on end. "I will do my best to remember that."

Cyborg stared at the large serpents, as his electronic eye noticed what looked like people encased in the crystal spikes on the serpents. As he scanned them his eyes went wide when he recognizes one of the souls in one Rosara's spine as Sarasim.

Fueled by anger at seeing his old love trapped in the demon snakes spikes he grabs Drago by the neck, ready to crush him. "Hey! What have you done to Sarasim! Why is she in that things spine!"

Drago painfully pried Cyborg's arm off him. "Don't talk about my mother."

"What?" asked Cyborg in astonishment.

Drago sighed and his eyes filled with shame and regret. He had a feeling he'd eventually have reveal this part of his past, but he didn't think it would be so soon. "Like I said I was adopted. Sarasim was the one who adopted me. She trained me in the ways of the warrior. When I was a boy my powers began to manifest. That was when she told me about my birth mother, what little she knew anyway. She gave me an old spell book and somehow I managed to use one of the spells to summon Draconus and Rosara," he said gesturing to the two serpents. "The two of them are actually hell serpents. They have the ability to change back and forth between their small form, and their much larger form. In order to survive in this world they need to absorb the souls of the living or the recently dead. Male souls reside in Draconus's spines and female souls reside in Rosara's."

Cybrog's rage continued to grow as he struggled not to pull out his sonic cannon, and use it to vaporize Drago. "Are you telling me, that you sacrificed Sarasim to that…that thing!"

"Of course not! It was an accident!" yelled Drago eyes a blaze with fury. The fury passed, and his eyes once again filled with shame and regret. "I didn't know how to control my powers, or my familiar. I got angry and Draconus and Rosara responded to my anger. They went out of control. Before I knew what had happened, Sarasim and the other barbarians were all dead, and I was alone."

The others all looked at Drago not quite sure what to say. Raven walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew what it was like to not be able to control you powers, and to end up hurting those close to you because of it.

---------

After the Drago's confession about his past mistakes the group finally began to enjoy their time at the beach. Robin, Static, Gear, Kevin, and Ben were all dressed in swimming trucks the same color scheme as their costumes. Starfire wore a purple two piece and Gwen wore a pink one. Raven wore a more practical black one-piece, while Julie wore a white one-piece. Those who wore masks kept them on.

The only one not dressed in swimwear was Cyborg. Instead he occupied himself by repairing the damage that Static had done to the T-Car. Trying not to remind himself of why he couldn't go swimming like everyone else. He was joined by Kevin and Gear.

Ben transformed into Ripjaws and dove into the water to explore below the beach's surface, along with Beastboy who morphed into a squid.

Static and Robin seemed to have found some common ground, and were talking like old friends.

Raven created a half dome of energy around herself to use as shade while she read one of her many books, as Rosara, now morphed back to her smaller form, rested in her lap. Gwen, Julie, and Starfire laid out in the sun. Starfire especially enjoyed this since her all her powers came from sunlight.

Drago was keeping himself entertained molding his flames into different forms as Draconus, who had also morphed back to his smaller form, watched. As he did he didn't notice Beastboy had returned from his underwater exploration, and sneaking up behind him with a bucket of water. Before he realized it Beastboy dumped the water all over him, soaking him, and extinguishing his flame wings.

Beastboy looked at the waterlogged boy and began laughing hysterically. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Dude you should see you face. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Drago frowned, then smirked at the green boy. "So that's how you want to play, is it." He snapped his fingers.

Beastboy blinked in confusion. "Uh, dude, I don't what you're trying to do, but whatever it is, it ain't working." It was then that he caught the smells of something burning. "Hey, who's Barbequing?"

He looked at the other who were all looking at him in worry, and pointed to his head.

Beastboy looked up, only up to see that his hair was now on fire. He instantly panicked and began running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "AW! My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!"

He ran to ocean and jumped head first into the water. But when he surfaced he found that his hair was still on fire. "AW!"

Drago chuckled. "Did I forget to mention that those are hell flames, and can't be extinguished by regular water."

Beastboy ran out of the water. He grabbed a bucket of and prepared to dump it on himself.

Gear's eyes went wide seeing exactly what it was Beastboy was going to dump on himself. "No Beastboy don't that stuff's…"

But it was too late, as Beastboy poured the liquid on himself, causing his entire body to be covered in flames then

"flammable," finished Gear.

Raven laughed, seeing her teammate run around in flames like an idiot. "Ok Drago, I think he's had enough. You can put him out now."

Drago frowned slightly, but he nodded. He was just starting to enjoy himself. "If you say so." He said pulling out a flask and snapped his fingers after throwing the flask into the air above Beastboy, causing the flask to shatter drenching the flames in holy water and extinguishing them.

Beastboy collapsed on the sand. He had spirals in his eyes, and his clothes and skin were as black as burnt toast.

------------

It took longer than he thought it would, but Bruce finally managed to track Static and Gear to the Dakota beach.

All were surprised to see the Billionaire playboy, but none more the Static, Gear and Robin, who knew who the man really was, and that his sudden appearance could only mean one thing. Trouble.

Static and Gear were surprised. Not just to see Batman, but to see him outside of his costume. "Ba…I mean Mr. Wayne. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you two," said Bruce. He looked around at the other young hero's before adding. "Alone."

Static nodded, and he and Gear followed him away from beach toward a disserted alleyway.

"So what up?" asked Static.

"Brainiac has escaped," said Bruce, going right to the point. "And he's here in Dakota."

Static and Gear tensed and looked at each other, fear rising in their guts as they vividly remembered the horror's Brainiac had unleashed the last time they fought him.

"So do you want us to help?" asked Static, doing his best to hide the fear in his voice.

Bruce shook his head. "No. Brainiac has eyes and ears everywhere. If he learns that we're looking for him, he'll disappear without a trace."

"Then what do you want?" asked Static.

"I need you two to keep your eyes and your ears open for any unusual activity."

"Like a meteor and a spaceship falling from the sky," said Gear.

Bruce glared at the two young heroes, slightly angry at them for not mentioning this possibly vital information earlier. "That would be something unusual, yes, would mind explaining a bit more in detail. Now," he said, beginning to use the hard and terrifying voice he used as Batman.

Static gulped in fear at the change of tone, and quickly began talking. "We were on the beach when his big flaming meteor crashed then this weird guy in red and covered in flames appeared. Dude's name is Drago and he's got these weird magic fire powers. He says he's that Raven girl's brother, and said that dark forces are at work."

Bruce nodded. "I ran into a friend of mine in town named Jason Blood who said the same thing."

"So what do we do?" asked Gear.

"For now, nothing. Just keep your eyes open," said Bruce.

Static nodded and gave thumbs up. "You got it B-man."

Static and Gear both left to return to the group, but Bruce remained in the darkened alleyway. "You can come out now," he said.

Robin stepped forth from the darkness of the shadow's that concealed him.

"You're getting better," said Bruce. "It actually took me a second before I realized you where there."

Robin folded his arms. "Skip the small talk _Dad._ I heard what you were talking about."

Bruce nodded. "I figured as much."

"Something big is going to go down, isn't it?" said Robin. It was more of a statement than a question.

Bruce nodded. "It looks that way."

"So what do we do?" asked Robin.

"The same thing we always do. We fight, and we win, and try to protect as many people as we can. Do you still have your bat communicator on you?"

Robin nodded, wondering why his father/mentor would ask such an obvious question. "Yes, but why?"

"Because I have a feeling you're going to need it," he said and walked out of the alleyway.

Robin ran out of the alley to continue questioning his former mentor, but found he was already gone.

------------

Back at the beach the sun had already set, and Drago had used his powers to start a bonfire.

While the other sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and letting stories, Raven sat away from the group with Drago by the shore. She watched as the wave's moved and danced across the deep blue sea.

They sat not saying anything, simply getting used to each other's company. Raven then noticed a glint of gold around Drago's neck. "What's that?"

Drago pulled the object out from under his tunic, revealing a golden amulet with a small hourglass in the middle. The hourglass was filled with sand which seemed to run endlessly. "It's a Time Amulet. It allows me to travel a few minutes forward or backwards in time. It's extremely powerful, but it's also very dangerous, and misusing it can have some serious consequences. I can also use it to travel further through time but the father I go, the greater the risk."

"What kind of consequences does it have?" she asked.

Drago shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Raven nodded in understanding. The ability to travel through time was an incredible power, and as was often the case with magical artifacts. The more powerful an artifact was, the more dangerous it was as well. "Where did you get it?"

"It belonged to my mother," he explained. "My birth mother that is. It's the only thing I have of hers."

Raven nodded, and looked up at the night sky. "It's a full moon out tonight."

Drago's eyes went wide in fear, and he looked up seeing that his sister was correct. He mentally cured himself. With all the energy he had put into finding Raven he had completely lost track of the days, and forgotten that tonight was the night of the full moon.

Raven looked at her brother in worry, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Is something wrong Drago?"

Drago quickly sprang to his feet. He could feel his heat rate start to accelerate as his body began to change. "I…I gotta go," he stammered, then ran off.

"Drago wait. What going on?"

Drago stopped briefly, and turned back to Raven fear and anger in his eyes. "Nothing. Just…just don't follow me! It's too dangerous." he yelled, then began running again.

**That's all for chapter two. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Battle of the Beasts

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**First off sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Things have been hectic and the person writing this for has been busy a lot and difficult to get a hold of. I have since talked to him and he has said he will do his best to get the rest of the chapter's done quicker. Once again this chapter was created by me but written by Shadowwriter9. **

**As always I do not own Teen Titans, Justice League, Static Shock, or Ben 10. They are the property of their respective creators.**

**Adam: Thanks for the review and sorry for the spelling error.**

**Golden Gogeta: Thanks for the review.**

**Paul: Thanks for the review.**

**Mel: Will try to work on the lack of description and as for Drago's lack of personality it's very hard to write an OC who isn't your's and you don't understand I'll do my best to add some in the coming chapter's.**

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Beasts**

Raven ran through the city streets, her long legs pushing her forward as she chased after her brother.

The clear night sky that had been present a moment ago was now a rusty grey, as if innocent clouds had been bathed in blood. They reeled and rolled, pounding against one another, tearing into small pieces and then recombining only to be destroyed again.

She finally caught up to him when he turned a corner into an alleyway that had no exit.

Raven stopped in her tracks. She had never seen anything like it before. Drago was bending at his knees, straining, as if his body was being weighed down my some invisible force them heavily. His hands were clenched into fists as if needing to endure heavy pain. His red pulps had enveloped his eyes and were now nothing more then two glowing red orbs.

Suddenly Raven met up with an emotion he had felt numerous times that day. Only, it had never proven to be this intense, and this obvious. Fear. She was afraid of him. She even took a step back, afraid of what might happen. Yes, Drago was her brother, but it almost seemed as if all of his senses were gone. As if he was now led only by an raw animal instinct.

Pushing her fear down, she approached her sibling with an air of caution. "Drago, are you ok?"

As she approached, Drago turned and glared at her, stopping her in her tracks. His eyes glowing bright red. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted.

Then all of a sudden Drago started yelling, perhaps roaring, as if to let out all of the energy that had been building up inside of his body. A mysterious yet powerful wind surrounded his body and Raven took another step back. She could barely fight the urge to run away.

Suddenly is body began to grow larger and larger to the point where his clothes began to rip as his body began to change, molding and twisting itself in unnatural way. She could hear as his bones began to snap like twigs and his muscles began tearing themselves apart. Black fur began to sprout all over his body and his teeth became longer and sharper, taking on a feral look.

When the transformation was complete Raven saw not her brother, but a large and savage wolf like creature slightly hunched forward heaving in through his open fanged mouth. His chest swelled and diminished quickly as he supplied air to his new body. His wiry muscles tense and urning for action as his clawed hands clenched and flexed, aching for a living thing to shred. His flaming wings had turned a darker, almost dead blood red. Black fur covered his large form like vale, further highlighting the blood red streaks that ran through it. Fangs dripping with drool lined the inside his mouth. His eyes, once bright red and full of spirit were now scarlet and devoid of conscience as if the very soul behind them had been devoured.

"Drago . . . " She whispered, praying to any deity that would listen that he would recognize her. "Drago. . . "

His face did not change and he no recognition registered on his face. All the time they'd recently spend together, was now forgotten. All their words and promises had faded until all that was left were the snarls of a canine. His mouth was still open and he grinned wickedly, a soulless expression from a mouth filled with animalistic teeth.

Drago launched himself at her with superhuman speed. He struck her squarely in the chest, knocking her to the ground. The rocky ground tore through the back of her costume biting into the soft skin on her back and ripping the tender flesh. She opened her eyes to see he was above her now, claws poised in a killing strike.

"Drago, please." She begged him, but still there was no humanity, no mercy in those eyes.

"Drago! Please remember me!" She yelled, despite knowing that he was beyond comprehending her imploring voice. He simply looked at her with the precise deadly intentions of a monster written on his face.

She realized that there was no hope for her, and that death now stood above her, watching greedily, it's black scythe poised and aching to cut her young life short.

The threat of death caused the fear she had been trying to holding back suddenly erupted to the surface as her eyes glowed black as a wave of dark energy erupted from her body sending out a shockwave that pushed Drago up and off her, shattering all the glass in the area and pushing away anything that wasn't attached to the ground.

The attack only served to further enrage Drago as he quickly got to his feet and lunged at her again. His sharp as knives fangs posed to rip into her flesh. But just as he reached her Raven teleported away and Drago was left with nothing but a piece of blue cape in his mouth.

When she reappeared Raven found herself back at the beach. Gasping as she struggled to gather air into her lunges as her heart contained to pound in her chest.

The others noticed Raven's sudden appearance as well as her dishelmed appearance and rushed to her side.

"Raven are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Robin in worry.

Beastboy looked around now realizing that they were one demon span short. "Hey, where'd you're bro go?"

Raven shook her head, finally coming to her senses. She ignored Beastboy's inquiry and turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg. Those abnormalities you found it Drago's blood, what were they?"

Cyborg blinked wondering why Raven would bring up such an out of context question. "Why?"

Raven shook her head. "I just need to know that's all."

"Well I'm not completely sure, but according to my scanners they looked like wolf DNA. Not sure why though."

"So what's the big deal?" shrugged Beastboy. "It's not like the dude's a werewolf right?"

Raven didn't respond and Beastboy realized that her silence met he'd unknowingly hit the nail on the head. He took the news as one would expect. "What? Are you kidding me? You're telling me your brother's a werewolf! This is bad! We are so dead! And I'm gonna be the first to go! The funny guy always goes first in these kinds a movies!"

As Beastboy continued ranting, now beginning to pull out his hair in panic, Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and spoke to her in a much more calm voice. "Just tell us what happened Raven."

Raven nodded. "Drago was acting suspicious and ran off. I followed him and saw him transform. Then he attacked me. It was as though he didn't even know who I was."

"If Drago attacked you then he could attack others as well. We need to split up find him and stop him before he ends up hurting someone."

"Spilt up! SPLIT UP! Are you crazy? You never split up in a monster movie! That's like rule number one!" screamed Beastboy.

Once again the others ignored him and Static stepped forward. "Me and Gear know some people who know Dakota like the back of their hands. If he's out there they can find him."

Robin nodded. "Right, Static you and Gear go and contact your friends. The rest of us will split up into three teams. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin search from the ground. Starfire, Raven, Julie, and Ship will search from the air. Beastboy you and Cyborg come with me."

Everyone nodded and spilt off into their teams with Raven Starfire and Julie all taking to the air.

As the others left Beastboy sighed and regretfully fallowed after Robin and Cyborg. "I'm so gonna die tonight aren't I?"

Meanwhile deep in the underground tunnels beneath Dakota heavy metallic footsteps could be heard as the robot known as Brainiac walked through the maze like tunnels. He turned down a corridor that led to a room. The room was cold and damp with a few old crates and a ratty couch. A single diming light bulb provided a minimal amount of light to the room.

In the room where six individuals. The first was a large muscular man with his hair in dreads, and dressed in blue jeans and a white wife beater. He was sitting on one of the wooden crates playing cards with two of the others

One was dressed in short sleeve red jacket a white shirt and brown pants. He wore a green Indian bead necklace a small hoop earring in each ear, and had his black hair done in a ponytail.

The other had short black hair and was dressed in a full body light blue suit, with small white gloves and boots.

Standing in the corner was a tall well groomed man with slick black hair and dressed in a professional looking business suit.

Sitting lazily in the corner was a man with long unkempt black hair. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, and an old ratty white shirt under a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and a pair of black slip on boots.

The final one was the smallest in height, but the largest in girth. He had a bald head and was dressed in a blue shirt, red shorts, and sandals, as he sat on the couch shoveling mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

The large man looked up, now noticing Brainiac's presence. "What do you want robot?"

"The machine you requested me to build has been completed. Now I desire the payment that was agreed upon. The knowledge of your magical arts so that I may defeat my enemy Kal-El."

The large man smiled. "Of course. Greed give the robot his 'payment'."

The man in the business suit, now indentified as Greed, stepped forward. He walked over to Brainiac and took the robot's hand.

Brainiac was confused about the man's actions until he felt something happen. Slowly a yellow metallic liquid began to engulf his hand. His robotic brain could feel as his molecules being rearranged and converted from iron and steel into gold. "Alert! Alert! Infection detected! Unknown virus! Alert!"

Brainiac tried to let go but the man's grip was like vise, as the liquid made it made its way up his arm. Soon the liquid engulfed his entire body transforming him into a lifeless golden statue.

Greed smiled as he let go of Brainiac's lifeless golden hand. "Pain is the only knowledge that any creature will ever understand."

The golden statue fell to the ground with a clang just as the members of meta-breed entered the room.

"You wanted to see us bosses?" said Hotstreak.

Greed nodded, adjusting his cufflinks. "Yes. The machine is completed. Now it's time for you and your group to _acquire_ the power we need. Make some room boys and girls we're have a going to have some guests."

The group nodded and prepared to leave before they were stopped by Ebon. "Hold it. We've worked for guys like you in the past and we always got stiffed in the end. We're not doing anything until we get paid."

Greed frowned but walked over the golden Brainiac and threw it at their feet. "Consider this the down payment. Now get moving if you want the rest."

Hotstreak walked over to the statue and bent down to inspect the statue making sure it wasn't fake. He tapped on in a few times then He looked over to Ebon and nodded. "It's the real deal alright."

Ebon nodded and signaled his crew to leave.

Back above ground Ben, Gwen, and Kevin where wandering the city streets looking for any signs that would lead them to Drago.

"Explain to me again why we're out here again?" questioned Kevin.

"Because Drago's our friend," responded Ben.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Please, we've known the guy for less than a day and barely even spoke to him. Somehow I don't think that qualifies as friendship."

"Then how about because we're hero's and its right thing to do," said Gwen.

Kevin sighed. "It's times like this I miss being a villain."

Elsewhere Static and Gear were flying through the air. "Gear, you go and contact the Nightbreed. Let them know what's going down, and see if they can help. I'll go get Rubberbandman and some of the other meta's that don't want to kill us and see if they'll help us."

Gear nodded. "Got it I'll meet up with you later back at the beach." He turned his body and flew off to the west as Static headed east.

As Static was flying through the sky he noticed a blue costumed figure skating along the power lines. Flying in lower he realized that the figure was none other than Sparky, a another electrical based hero who once operated in Dakota.

"Sparky what are you doing here?" Seeing Sparky out in costume was more than usual as the middle aged man had been retired from superheroing for almost a decade.

"Looking for Morris," said Sparky.

"Something happened to Soul Power," asked Static in worry.

Sparky shook his head. "I'm not sure. He was supposed to meet me for lunch today but he never showed. I went by the nursing home to see him but he wasn't there."

Static shrugged. "Well maybe something came up and he had to leave or something."

Sparky shook his head. "No. Morris would never miss lunch with me unless it was an emergency and even then he would have at least called. I think someone might have kidnapped him but I don't know who. Static will you help me."

"I'll do everything I can," said Static. Even though he already had his hands full looking for Drago Soul Power was his friend, and in some way's a mentor. He would do anything to help him.

Sparky smiled. "Thank you Static."

As Sparky watched Static fly off he failed to notice the black portal opening behind him, or the shadowy arm reaching from the portal.

Across town Adam was on a date with his long time girlfriend. The two were eating dinner in the outside area of a small restaurant. Adam was dressed in a purple button up dress shirt and black slacks while Sharon was wearing a red strapless dress with black heels.

Sharon smiled at her boyfirned who responded with a hesitent almost scared expression on his face. "Are you ok Adam. You seem distracted."

Adam began to. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be. Nope nothing wrong with me, no sir."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

Adam took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Actually Sharon there is something I need to tell."

Sharon put down her folk, giving Adam her full attention. "What is it?"

Adam's nervousness increased and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to concentrate just to keep himself from turning to mush, literally. He involuntarily slipped his hand inside his left pocket, feeling that the Topaz engagement ring was still there. "Sharon we've been going out for a while now, and we've been through a lot together. You know how much I care for you. Sharon will you madadjsdbk."

Sharon raised an eyebrow and Adam looked down to see his jaw had turned to mush as was sitting on the table like a limp noodles. One of the major downside's of being made of rubber was that when he became nervous he latterly fell apart.

He lifted his clay like jaw off the table and pushed it back into it's regular form. He opened and closed it a few timed to be sure it was back to normal.

"Adam what's wrong with you today? You're acting like…Static."

Adam blinked. "I'm acting like Static?"

Sharon pointed to the sky and Adam turned around to see Static flying down toward him. "Static what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you," replyed Static. "We got us a super hero amber alert and I need some help."

Adam bit his lip. "Listen Static I'm kinda in the middle of something," he said indicating to Sharon. "Can you come back in few minutes?"

Static rolled his eyes and grabbed Adam in an electric field as he lifted him into the air high enough so no one could hear them. "Come on Romeo. You can talk to my sister later."

Adam looked down at Sharon as he was carried off. "Sorry about this Sharon. I'll call you later, I promise."

After tearing Adam away from his sister, Static flew through the city enlisting the aid of other meta-humans, such as Shebang, Nails, Mirage, and Duwayn.

Once he had located and gathered all those whom he considered friends Static started to explain the situation to each one, and why he needed their help. All were more than willing to help, although Adam was still upset at being torn away from Sharon, and set off to scour the city for the missing hero.

Meanwhile deep below the city streets Gear walked through the underground subway in the pitch black darkness, his only light was a beam of light courtesy of backpack. He cautiously walked through the underground maze. He was beginning to become unsure if he was headed in the right direction. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Stop."

Gear jumped slightly at the voice and aimed backpacks flashlight in the direction in had come.

The light shined on a figure who held up his hands to block the light as though it was poison. "I'd appreciate if you'd turned that off."

"Sorry," said Gear as he turned off the light and switched his visor to night vision, revealing the form of his friend Tech. "It's good to see you Tech."

Tech nodded still letting his head clear after being exposed to the bright light. "You too. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone," stated Gear. "I was wondering if you or the Nightbreed might have any information." He then explained the situation and who, or rather what, he was looking for and asked whether Tech or any of the other member of the night breed had seen anything.

Tech shook his head. "I'm sorry Gear but I'm afraid I can't help you on this one."

Gear frowned in disappointment. He figured that Drago would probably try to stick to the shadows while in his werewolf form and deduced that his best chance of locating him was with the night breeds help as they practically lived in the shadows. "Well thanks anyway."

Gear turned to walk away and head back toward the surface before he was stopped by Tech. "Wait. Before you go there is something that you should know. Something is going on in the city."

Gear turned and gave him a quizzical look "What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly what's happening but lately we've been hearing things. Strange noises coming from the east side tunnels. Whatever it is must be bad because not even the animals will go near it."

Gear nodded. "Thanks for the tip." As he walked away Gear reflected on what Tech had said. It sounded somewhat similar to what Drago had said about and about evil being planning to unleash a great evil what Batman has said about dark forces being at work. _'I wonder if they're all connected somehow?'_

Back above ground the other were looking for. Beastboy had transformed into a bloodhound and was sniffling around, trying to find any trace of Drago's scent. As he sniffed he caught a familiar scent. It wasn't Drago's. It was a different scent. One that he knew but never thought he smell again. Especially not here.

Robin noticed Beastboy's shift in attitude and turned to his green friend. "Beastboy, are you ok?"

Without even responding Beastboy took off as fast as he could.

"Beastboy Wait!"

"Slow down B!"

Robin and Cyborg tried to fallow their friend, but his animal form was simply too fast for them and they soon lost him along the city's streets.

"What was that about?" asked Cyborg.

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. But I've got a bad felling about it."

Beastboy ran through the streets as fast as he could. He didn't even notice that Robin and Cyborg were no longer behind him. Even if he had he wouldn't have cared. He ran faster than he ever had before, his legs barely touching the ground as he fallowed the strengthening scent. He rounded a corner onto a main street to fast and went crashing into a pile garbage cans.

He heard a gasp and looked up to come face to face with a familiar blonde haired blue eyed teen girl that had haunted his dream for months.

He morphed back to normal as he shook of the crash and quickly got to his feet. His brain still not fully believing what he was seeing. Hesitantly he approached the girl, his heart thumping in his chest. Afraid that if he touched her she would vanish like in his dreams. "Tara, it is you?"

The girl brought her hands up cautiously and took a step back. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could a large figure jumped from the shadows a large black wolf like creature jumped from the shadow behind him.

Beastboy recognized the beast's red eyes and knew that it must be Drago. He could see the bestial look in the monster's eyes, a look he himself knew all too well, and knew that any trace of humanity in the creature was long since gone. His eyes became hard as he put his arm out to shield Tara from any possible attack. "Don't worry Tara I'll protect you."

He transformed into his man-beast form and almost immediately he could feel his own senses slipping, as the primal urge to fight enveloped him the way it had Drago. He dropped down on to all fours as both he and Drago began to circle each other like a pair of wild dogs.

There wasn't even a before the two rushed at each other, both running full speed on all fours.

The two collided with each other and fell to the ground as they began wrestling another like savage animals. Beastboy growled and threw out his claws hand, slashing Drago across the chest. Drago roared in agony and lashed out, biting deep into Beastboy's arm as blood oozed from the wounds.

Nearby the girl was standing with her back pushed against a wall, her eyes were wide with fear and dread. Her legs shook and her stomach churned as she watched the brutal fight unfold before her like some kind of like horror movie.

Beastboy threw his arm out, forcing Drago off and leaving flowing trails of blood on his arm. Drago shook off the throw and lunged at Beastboy, slamming into him and knocking the air from his lungs as he was forced to the ground. A knife-like pain filled his chest and he knew his ribs must have been broken. He opened his eyes to see that Drago was above him now, claws poised in a killing strike. He struggled to breathe as the air was forced out of his chest by Drago's body crashing down on him.

The girl's eye went wide as she realized what was about to happen. Her eyes suddenly glowed yellow as with a mighty shout of "No!" a pillar of earth erupted from the ground and shot forward, striking the wolf in the chest and sending him crashing into a nearby brick wall and slump down.

Beastboy transformed back to his human form as he got up from the ground. He looked at the defeated beast and then at the girl, shocked by what she had done. "You do remember, don't you?"

The girl took a step back then turned and ran off into the night.

"Tara!" called Beastboy.

Beastboy transformed into a bloodhound before running off after the girl without so much as a thought to the still downed Drago's.

**Please Read and Review. **


	4. Devided We Fall

**Here is the the response of the one and only review for chapter three. Please type a response for the review before sending back.**

**Krash: This chapter is great! For an overall feedback for the whole fan fiction, I would say that I enjoyed reading it. I'm not a huge fan fiction person nor am I good with names so it was hard for me to keep up with all the characters in the story. I enjoyed relating to each character's personality and I had a good laugh. Great fan fiction! Thanks for the Review Krash. I know you aren't that into Fan Fiction but please continue to read and review for my fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4: Divided We Fall**

Beastboy ran as fast his animal legs could carry him. He could hear the girl's shoes squishing in the wet and muddy grass. His sensitive noise allowing him to fallow her trail as she ran through the park trying to lose him. Suddenly the sound of her shoe's stopped and Beastboy pushed himself even more. When he finally caught up to the girl he saw her standing next to a tree in the middle of the park with her back turned to him.

Beastboy transformed back to human and was about to call out to her when he suddenly felt a very small vibration shoot through the ground. He watched as a hole suddenly opened up beneath the girl and she disappeared into the earth before the hole closed behind her. If there were any doubts in his mind about the girl's identity before, they were gone.

Beastboy transformed into a mole and began digging as fast as he could. After a few minutes of digging he hit air and fell a few feet before landing on his head as he transformed back to normal. After few second he eventually came too, groaning as he rubbed his now aching head which sported a rather large bruise. "Ow! What the heck just…" Beastboy suddenly stopped his as his jaw dropped in awe of what he found.

Almost a mile below the surface Beastboy found himself in an amazing underground cave. The cave was huge, easily large enough for a human to call home. The walls where smooth, despite not having been made by tools. The entire place was lit by glowing white stones that gave off an almost otherworldly glow.

"Wow."

Even more amazing was that the cave actually had furniture in it. Against one end of the rounded room sat a small but comfortable sofa with a small coffee table in front of it that had some teen magazines on it. A bit further away was a fully stocked bookshelf and a comfortable looking chair.

Beastboy was snapped back to reality when he heard a sound coming from nearby. He looked over to see a tunnel.

The tunnel lead him to another smaller cave where the blonde girl he'd been chasing earlier was in a frenzy as she quickly removed clothes from a dresser and shoved them into a backpack sitting on a bed.

"Tara."

The girl jumped slightly and whirled around. She looked fearful and had a slightly panicked look on her face, as her eyes glowed yellow. "Tara it's me, Beastboy. Don't you remember me?"

The girl looked down in defeat as her eyes returned to normal. "Of course I remember you Beastboy."

"Tara what's going on? What is all this?" he gestured to the cave.

"This is my home. Or at least it was."

Beastboy stated at her in confusion before shaking his head. "Ok back up. What are you doing here? How did you get out of that stone thing you were stuck in and? And how come you ran away from me?"

Tara sighed and sat down on the bed. "I guess it all started about a year ago. When I tried to turn off the volcano I thought I was a goner. I don't know what happed after that. All I remember is waking up in some kind of cave and a strange purple liquid around my feet. I didn't know what was going on. I went to the Tower hoping you and the others could help me but when I got there you were gone. Later I found out were off on some around the world mission."

"Anyway with nowhere else to go I just wandered the streets. I had some money in my suit so I checked into a motel. That was when I started thinking. About you. About the Titans. About everything. All my life I'd tried to be a hero. To use my powers for gone, and all it had done was ruin my life and lives of everyone around."

Tara's hands clutched into fists. "I was just so sick of it. The costumes, the powers, all of it. I just wanted thing to go back to the way they were before I met the Titans, before I got these stupid power. Back when I was just a normal kid trying to get through school."

"That's why you enrolled in that school," said Beastboy.

Tara nodded. "I'd been to enough towns to manipulate the system. I created a fake name and a fake history to get into the school. Then I used my powers to create an underground cave I could live in."

"But how could you survive without any money?" asked Beastboy.

"Like this." Tara picked up a rock which looked like a lump of black coal. When she lifted her hand she revealed a small but obviously expensive diamond. "By using my power to apply pressure I can turn coal into diamonds. I keep them small so that when I sell them people won't get suspicious."

Upon seeing the diamond Beastboy's eyes widened. "Wow! You could make a ton of money doing that. You must be loaded."

Tara smirked sadly and shocker head. "Afraid not Beastboy. Since I'm underage and living under a fake name the only place I can sell them are pawn shops that don't ask questions. I don't get even a quarter of what they're worth."

"Oh."

"For a while things were good. I was going to school and even made a couple of friends. I was just another normal kid." Her eyes turned hard and she glared at Beastboy. "But then you showed up and everything went down the toilet."

"Me?"

Tara got up from the bed her eyes boiling with anger at Beastboy "Yes you. After you saw me in the street I knew you'd come looking for me. I tried to deal with it. To just pretend that I didn't know you and just go on with my life but you refused to let me move on, to just leave me alone!" By now her eyes were glowing yellow and her hair began to stand on end as the cave began to shake.

Beastboy screamed like a girl and transformed into a turtle.

Tara grabbed her head in pain as she fell to her knees. The room continued to shake violently for a few seconds until finally her eyes stopped glowing, and the cave stopped shaking. But Tara remained where she was.

Beastboy transformed back to normal. He was about to approach her when she began to speak again.

"Even after you finally gave up I knew it wouldn't be long until the others saw me too. So I did what I always do when things get too hot. I ran. I hitched a ride on a truck and headed east. I ended up here and it seemed like as good a place as any to settle down." Finally Tara turned to Beastboy tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I never thought you guys would show up here."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me. I know you don't want to be a Titan, but at least come back to Jump City."

Tara shook her head. "I can't."

"Why? Tara, the others don't care about what you've done. They've forgiven you. We all have."

Tara shook her head. "You don't get it. Even if the others have forgiven me. Even if they don't throw me in jail. They'll never trust me. If I go back they'll always be there, watching me, just waiting for me to snap so that they can throw me in jail."

Beastboy's frowned and quickly stood up. "And this is better. Living underground and using a fake name like this. Hiding who you really are and looking over your shoulder every five minutes. For crying out loud Tara you're already living like a criminal."

"I never asked for this you know! I never asked to be Slade's puppet. I never asked to be a Titan. And I never asked for these stupid, life ruining, powers."

"And you think we did. Do you really think that Raven asked to born a demon spawn? That Cyborg wanted to be a walking can opener, or that I wanted to look like something creature out of a bad 80's movie."

Beastboy put his hand on Tara's shoulder, prompting her to look at him. "Look I get that you don't want to be a hero. But your powers aren't something you can run away from. Trust me I've tried."

Tara moved away from Beatboy and looked back at her packed suitcase.

Beastboy saw where Tara was looking and looked down. "It's your choice Tara. I won't tell the others that you're here if you don't want me to."

Tara bit her lip but her eyes stayed on the suitcase. "What if they haven't forgiven me? What if they try to arrest me?"

Beastboy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Nah, they've totally forgiven you. Well, maybe not Raven, but I know the others have. And I'm sure they won't arrest you, I think," he pondered. "And even if they try I'll protect you."

That caught Tara' interest as she turned toward Beastboy with a raised eyebrow. "Come on. You really expect me to believe that you'd turn against your friends for me."

"In a heartbeat," said Beastboy

Tara was caught off guard by his sudden remark. His large goofy smile told her that he believed everything he said.

Tara took a deep breath. Inside her mind was raging at her to push Beastboy aside. To bury him in a pile of dirt and rush to the surface. To run as fast and as far as she could and hide somewhere where no one could find her. Instead she fought against 10 long years of criminal like instinct as she responded. "All right. Let's go."

Aboveground Raven, Starfire, and Julie were combing the skies for any signs of Drago.

"Any luck sensing your brother Raven," came Julie's voice from ship.

Raven shock her head. "None. How about you?"

"Afraid not. I can't even get a reading. Something is interfering with Ship's sensors."

"I think we should split up."

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Starfire.

Raven nodded. "We'll cover more ground that way and it's pretty obvious that powers are interfering with Ship."

Raven saw the worry in Starfire's eyes and did her best to smile. "Don't worry Starfire. If anything happens I'll contact you."

Almost as soon as Raven was out of sight the two were caught off guard by an ear splitting sonic attack.

Starfire covered her ears in pain as Ship's body began to spark and crackle as it shook violently. Inside Julie did her best to hang on ship jerked in the air. "Ship, what's wrong?"

Ship responded with a serious of beep and noises.

"What to do you mean your gyroscope's are damaged?" said Julie. "Can't you fix it?"

Julie's words where cut off as Ship plummeted to the ground and crashed.

Starfire saw the crash and immediately forgot about the unknown attack as she rushed toward the downed craft. "Julie."

"Oh no you don't girly."

Out of nowhere Starfire was hit with yet another loud screech which forced her to cover her ears. At the same time a strong blast on wind hit her in the back which sent her plummeting to the ground and unable to stop herself. Starfire slammed into the ground like a meteor.

Two figures then appeared of the now unconscious Starfire. One was an orange humanoid bird girl and the was other a large black teen dressed in purple.

"Is this the girl?" asked the bird girl.

"Gotta be," responded the boy. "Ebon said she could fly and had weird skin."

"Hey I just wanna make sure ok. I don't wanna piss off those banditos," said the girl. She picked up Starfire with her claws and before se and the boy flew off into the air.

As they flew away Julie stumbled out the crashed Ship just in time to see them disappearing from view. "Oh no. Ship we gotta go after them." Ship beeped and tried to take off. His began to hover as he main various mechanical groan's before falling back to the ground.

Juile soothingly petted the aliens hull. "Poor guy. You're to hurt to fly." Ship transformed back into his normal small self and Julie scoped him into her arms. "Guess we'll just have to hoof it," she said before running as fast as she could toward the beach.

As the young hero's continued their search for Drago the Justice League was busy with their own search for clues to Brainiac's whereabouts.

All that is, except for Superman, who had taken a break from the search to make a brief, but important phone call atop a building roof. "I know we had plans but I just can't make it tonight. I know I promised but…"

The woman on the other end was furious as Clark tried to explain his situation to her. "Listen I swear I'll make it up to you when I get back ok. I love you too. Goodbye dear." Superman hung up the cell phone just as the Flash can running up the side of the building and stopped next to him.

"Trouble at home?" he said.

Clark sighed. "Louis and I had dinner plans tonight."

"See, this is why I only date other superheroes," said Flash. "If a mission comes up I can just turn that into the date."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Oh. What about, Iris. I hear you've been seeing her pretty regularly haven't you."

Flash began to become nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, well, oh look, a kitten stuck in a tree."

Flash then ran off as fast as possible leaving behind only a red streak.

Clark chuckled before taking off into the sky.

Elsewhere Batman and Wonder Woman walked through the streets along with Jason Blood. Jason had two fingers placed on his head, his other hand outstretched and his eyes closed as he tried to locate the source of dark magic within the city.

"Find anything?" said Wonder Woman.

Jason stopped concentrating and turned to Wonder woman. "This isn't as easy as it looks you know? This city has a lot of electricity and radio signals running through it. Finding traces of magic in the air is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack."

Wonder Woman frowned and crossed her arms but said nothing

Jason turned back toward the city and began concentrating again.

But before he could continue his attempt to séance the dark magic a fire ball exploded in front of him and the others, blinding them. Batman rushed to Jason and raised his arms in front of Jason to shield them both from the heat as Wonder Woman raised her arms in front of her face.

When the fire subsided and the three lowered their guard they saw three teen's standing in front of them. One was a muscular boy dressed in a red shirt and pants with spiked red hair. The other was a thinner boy with purple hair and a crazy look on his face. The girl was a girl made entirely of water.

"Who are you three?" asked Jason.

The read headed teen smiled. "The name's Hotsteak. This is my home boy Shiv and my girl Aquamaria," he said pointing to the other two.

"What do you want?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Him," said Hotstreak, pointing to Jason.

Batman pulled two Baterang's from his utility belt. "You're going to have to get through us first."

Hotstreak smirked. "Fine with me." He then unleashed a devastating fire blast at the three.

Batman rushed toward Jason and pulled him out of the way of the blast.

Wonder Woman rushed through the flames toward Hotstreak. She pulled her first back as she prepared to knock him out with a single punch. Before she could reach him she was blasted in the side by a torrent of water that sent her sailing away.

As she rose to her feet she found herself face to face with Aquamaria. Wonder Woman flew at her and unleashed a punch with enough force to smash concrete, but the attack passed through the woman's body as though it was nothing.

Aquamaria then transformed her hand into a sledge hammer and hit Wonder Woman straight into the side of a building. Wonder Woman rose to feet as Aquamaria advanced on her. "Ok. This might be a bit tougher than I thought."

Meanwhile Batman had his hands full as Shiv used his powers to toss an endless volley of throwing stars at him.

Batman jumped out of the way of the stars before throwing a hand full of but Shiv transformed his hand into a tennis racket and hit them back at Batman.

"You want to play catch huh. I'm game." Shiv transformed one of his hand into a baseball bat while forming a ball of energy. "Batter up."

'_This kids almost as crazy as the Joker.'_

"Gone the form or man arise the demon Etregan." Suddenly a red flame engulfed the man and when it subsided there stood a large yellow demon like man, dressed in red with a blue cape. The demon opened its mouth and stream of flames shot forth engulfing the

"Nice try pops. But I know how to take the heat."

"I also know how to dish it out." Hotstreak brought his hands together as he created a powerful fireball as large his chest. He then threw it at the demon which resulted in a powerful explosion upon impact that engulfed the demon.

When the smoke cleared Etregan was lying on the ground unconscious.

Batman saw his unconscious friend and for a split second forgot about the immediate danger he was in. "Jason!"

Batman's brief concern for his friend gave Shiv the opening he needed as he hit an energy ball which exploded in Batman's face and sent him to the ground.

"Batman!"

"You should be more worried about yourself chika," said Aquamaria as she turned her both her hands into a large wreaking ball which she used to hit Wonder Woman full force over the head with.

Shiv walked over to Batman as he formed his hands into blades. "I always wanted to dissect a bat."

Just as he was about to slice off Batman's mask Hotstreak walked up to him with an unconscious Jason on dapped over his shoulder. "I got him. Let's get out of here."

"Now," he said, holding Batman with one hand and a energy blade inches from the dark knights throat.

Hotstreak glared at him with flame in his eyes. "Now."

Shiv frowned and grumbled under his breath but left with the others.

When Batman and Wonder Woman came to they found that the teens and Jason where already gone.

Elsewhere Ben, Kevin, and Gwen where still searching the city for Drago.

"Guy's we've been at this for hours, can't we call it a night?" said Kevin.

"I've gotta go with Kevin on his one," said Ben. "Besides if this guy really is a werewolf then he'll be fine once the sun comes up right."

"And in the mean time innocent people could get hurt," Gwen pointed out. "Now come on. Let's keep looking."

Ben sighed. "Alright, but if we're going to keep looking then we're going to need something a little faster." Ben activated his Omnitrix, turned the dial to XLR8 and slammed his hand down. There was a bright light as his entire body was reformed at a molecular lever.

However the Omnitrix was never known for its predictability and instead of transforming him into the blue and white alien he had hopped for. He was transformed into the orange dog like beast known as Wildmuttt.

"Good idea Ben. You can use Wildmutt's sense of smell to track Drago," said Gwen.

Wildmutt smiled. Even if his transformation had been an accident he was still willing to take credit for it.

"You know, out of all of Ben's alien's I think this is my favorite," said Kevin.

"Why's that?" asked Gwen.

Kevin smirked. "Because it's the only one that can't talk."

Wildmutt frowned and blew a raspberry, drenching Kevin in spit.

"Gross."

Wildmutt smiled but then frowned as he caught a whiff of something sinister in the air. He snarled as the hair on his back stood on end.

Gwen noticed the chance in her brother's attitude. "What is it Ben?"

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. Lava cracks began to form in the street as a purple mist vented from the cracks. Suddenly a large crack began to form in the street, and a large creature erupted from beneath the surface, as the purple mist swirled together before forming into a young black female.

"Who the heck are they?" asked Kevin.

"My name's Puff. This here is my guy Onyx."

Kevin grinned. "Finally, some action." He bent down and touched the ground, covering his body in a coat of solid granite. Without a moment's hesitation Kevin rushed toward the large rock creature. Onyx launched a punch at Kevin but Kevin ducked under the punch and delivered a powerful uppercut to Onyx's jaw.

Onyx stumbled for a second before regaining his footing. He grabbed Kevin by the arm and threw him as hard as he could; sending him through the brick wall of a nearby building.

"Kevin!"

Wildmutt leapt at Onyx who easily caught him and threw him to the side where he slammed into the side of building.

Seeing Ben and Kevin be smacked around filled Gwen with rage as she fired a bolt of magic at Onyx that sent him back a few feet.

Seeing her boyfriend be attacked angered Puff and she flew at Gwen who fired magic bolts at her only for then to go straight threw her. Puff transformed her body completely into gas and flew around Gwen. Gwen chocked as the gas invaded her lungs and soon felt herself becoming drowsy. She was barely able to mutter "Knockout gas," before falling over unconscious.

Puff reformed herself into her human state and smirked over the now unconscious Gwen. "Sweet dreams girly."

In another part of the city Static descended through the skies toward an alleyway where Gear was already waiting for him. Upon reaching the ground he jumped off his board and folded it into his costume. "You find anything Gear?"

Gear shock his head. "Afraid not. All my leads were all dead ends. How about you?"

"Same," said Static. "Only kind of wolfs I found where a bunch of stay dogs."

"Let's head back to the beach. Maybe the others had better luck."

Static nodded and the two begin to ascend into the air when suddenly they were grabbed by two large shadowy hands and thrown to the ground, landing in a pile of garbage.

"Aw man. Do you know how hard it is to get the stench of garbage out of polyester?"

"You got other things to worry about hero."

The two looked to see none other than the shadow man known as Ebon standing before them.

"Ebon. Just what I don't need right now."

"It's not what I want hero," said Ebon. "It's what my employer wants. And what he wants is you."

"Ya, And just who's your employer?" asked Gear taking out two capsules.

"Sorry. That's a secret."

"Ya. Well I hope you got paid in advance," said Static before firing an electric blast at Ebon. The blast went right through Ebon who had disappeared within the shadows.

Before Gear and Static could even react they were both hit from behind by two large black fists that sent them face first into the ground.

"It's night time dummy. That means my power is at its fullest."

Static's face became serious and he pulled his goggles over his eyes and began to compress as much electrical energy as he could into a small ball. "Ya, well then maybe it's time to bring on the sun." Static then clapped his hands together, causing the energy to explode outward.

The explosion light lit up the entire ally-way in white light, forcing Gear to shield his eyes. Once the light faded Static and Gear looked around and saw no sign of Ebon.

Gear smiled and gave a thumps up. "Way to go bud."

Static forced himself to grin despite having used much of his power on last attack.

But their victory was short lived as a swirling portal of darkness opened up under Static's feet sucking him in.

Gear rushed toward Static but the shadow was too powerful and to fast as it quickly sucked Static up before gear could even reach him. "Static!"

Once Static and Ebon where both gone Rubberband-man came bouncing into the ally before unfolding in front of Gear.

Upon seeing the look on Gear's face and realizing that Static was nowhere to be seen asked, "What'd I miss?"

It was now close to morning as Raven flew through the sky. She could already see the first traces of light coming up over the buildings but she had not had even a hint as to her brother's location. 'Where are you Drago?"

Raven flew down and landed on a building. Flying all night had left her exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. As her eyes began to close she was snapped back to awareness by a sudden surge of energy magic below her.

As she came out Raven was unfortunate enough to get an eyeful of Drago in the buff. She quickly turned as her face turned green. "I know you've had a long night but could you please put some clothes on?"

Drago looked down, realizing what Raven meant. "Oops. Sorry about that." He placed his hands together and there was a flash of fiery dark energy. When he opened them his hands where filled with strange black seeds.

"What are those things."

"Hell fire seeds, They're kinda like hemp. If you know the right spell you can grow and weave them into any kind of cloth you can think of." He then took two and swallowed them. After he did the color began to come back to his face. "They're also a great source of energy. Here, try some."

Raven eyed the seed suspiciously before taking a single seed and swallowing it. "Bleck. They taste like tofu," she said. Despite the taste she immediately noticed that she felt much less tired then she had before. "You know Beatboy would probably love these."

Drago shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those seed are made by demonic energy. No telling what they would do to a normal person. Even one with super powers."

Raven nodded. She placed a few in her pocket for later. "Come on. We need to get back to the others." She took Drago's hand and her eyes began to glow as the two where enveloped in her soul self.

Back at the beach the others were all beginning to met up after having been out all night. The first to arrive were Robin and Cyborg. After a few minutes of waiting.

"Beatboy. What happened to you earlier. Why did you run off like that?"

"Ya. We tried contacting you but you didn't answer. What's up?" questioned Cyborg.

"Sorry about that guy's. But you'll never believe who I found."

"Uh Beastboy there's no one there."

"Are you feeling ok BB?"

"Just a second."

Beastboy ran over to a nearby rock where he began pulling at something. "Come on. I told you it would be ok."

After a few hard pulls Beastboy dragged Tara out by the arm from behind the rock who was. Once Beastboy let go of her Tara looked over and saw Robin and Cybrog but staring at her and quickly stopped resisting. She quickly blushed and as she rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. "Hey guys. Long time no see."

Robin and Cyborg simply stared at Tara who had seemingly come back from the dead. Finally Robin shock his head and managed to come to his senses "Tara? What are you doing here? Better yet how did you get here in the first place?"

Tara grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Guys! Guys!"

The four looked over and saw Julie running toward them as she carried a beaten ship in her arms.

The look on her face and the fact that she was alone instantly sent warning flags up in Robin's mind.

"Hold that thought, he said to Tara then turned to toward Julie who came to a stop in front him, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "Julie what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Starfire. She's been kidnapped."

Robin's eyes went and he took hold of Julie's shoulders. "What! When? By who?"

"And where's Raven?" asked a worried Cyborg. "I thought she was with you."

Julie shook her head. "I don't know where Raven is. She split off from us to cover more ground. Soon after she left me and Starfire where attacked by some kind of bird girl with a sonic scream and a wind guy came out of nowhere and attacked us. They knocked Ship out and then took off with Starfire."

"Sounds like the same people who took Gwen."

The others looked over to see Ben and Kevin running toward them.

"What do mean?" asked Robin.

"Me and Kevin were attacked just like Julie was. Only we were attacked by a rock creature and a girl that could turn into smoke. They knocked me and Kevin unconscious and when we woke up Gwen was gone."

"Sounds like Puff and Onyx."

The group looked up to see Gear descending toward them with a giant rubber ball fallowing him that upon landing formed into a person. "They're a part of a criminal gang called the metabreed." said Gear. "In fact Static was just kidnapped by their leader Ebon."

Kevin frowned. "And just where do we find this metabreed."

Gear shock his head. "I'm not sure. They tend to move around a lot."

"But why?" questioned Robin. "What could they want with Gwen, Static, and Starfire?"

"Maybe they forgot to pay their electricity bill," quipped Beastboy.

The others all looked at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"You know since they all do the light thing with their hands," he said then looked down in defeat. "I'll shut up now," he mumbled.

Tara put her had on Beatboy's shoulder, giving him a smile which he returned.

"Ebon mentioned he was working for someone but he wouldn't say who."

"You think it might have something to do with those sin's that Drago mentioned?" stated Kevin.

"If so then I we're in more trouble than I thought," said Robin. "Cyborg, you and Gear see if you can track Starfire's communicator and send out a Titan distress signal while you're at it. we might need help on this one. Beastboy see if you can get a hold of Raven and make sure she's ok. The rest of you say here till I get back."

Robin then walked further down the beach. Once he was sure he was out of earshot he flipped open his communicator and set it for Batman's private frequency. "Robin calling Batman. Robin calling Batman. Come in Batman."

"_I hear you. What's the trouble?"_

"Some of our teammates have been capture by some people called the meta-breed."

"_Jason Blood was just captured as well. The attacks could be connected. We should meet up and discuss our next move."_

"Understood. Me and the others are at the west end of Dakota beach."

"_I'll contact the League and meet you there in a few minutes. Batman out."_

No sooner did Robin close his communicator did he hear and loud boom come from where they had left the others.

Robin groaned in annoyance. "Great. What now." He rushed back to the others. When he arrived he saw that Raven had now returned but was apparently out of control. Her eyes were glowing red and her face was seething with anger as she was being held by each arm by Drago and Cybrog as she tried to get at Tara a few feet away. Tara was looking at Raven in fear as Beatboy tried to shield her.

"Calm down Raven," stated Drago holding onto Raven's right arm.

The sight of his friends fighting among themselves during a crisis only added to Robin's aggravation as he felt his anger boil over. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Hearing the teen wonder shout instantly silenced everyone who turned to him now slightly fearful. Raven's eyes even stopped glowing and she stopped glowing and she stopped struggling

Robin's anger was still boiling as he ground his teeth to keep himself from shouting. "Three of our friends are missing and we have no idea where they are. We don't have time for petty squabbles."

Raven simply glared at Tara. "Yeah, and I'll bet she's behind it."

"No way. Tara would never do something like that," defended Beatboy. "Again," he added.

Raven continued to glare at Tara and looked as though she was about to try and attack again when her expression suddenly went from rage to worry and confused.

Drago had apparently noticed something to and he had the same look on his face as both he and Raven looked over to the side.

The others all fallowed there gaze and saw a large black whirlpool begin to form in the sand near them. The whirlpool grew as large enough to swallow a truck before Ebon and the rest of the metabreed suddenly rose up from the black void.

Julie instantly recognized the bird girl and the boy in purple among the group as she grabbed onto Ben's arm. "Those are the guys that attacked me and Starfire."

Upon hearing that Robin instantly became filled with rage and glared at the group. "Where are our friends? What have you done with them?"

"Sorry but that's classified. Speaking of which. Seems Talon made a bit of mix up and grabbed the wrong girl."

Shiv grinned like a madman and pointed a finger at Raven. "Come here little birdy. We've got a nice cage all ready for you."

Cyborg transformed his arm into his cannon and pointed it at Hotstreak. "If you want Raven then you're going to have to go through us first."

"With pleasure," said Hotstreak as he lit his hands on fire.

Robin as he pulled out his staff and the other hero's all entered a battle stance. "Titan's Go!"


	5. Drago's Wrath

**Story idea by DemonMaster-XX. Writing done by Shadowwriter-x9**

**Chapter 5: Drago's Wrath**

"Julie go find somewhere to hide," said Ben.

"But…"

"You heard Ben," said Kevin. "This fight will be a lot easier if we don't have to worry about you getting hurt."

Julie hesitated, but realized that Ben and Kevin were right. Without ship there was little she could do to help her friends. She ran off all the way back to the parking lot and hid behind the washroom as she watched and waited for the oncoming fight.

"Titan's Go!"

At Robin's cry the assembled heroes rushed toward the group of villains.

Those that could fly took to the air.

Robin and Ruberband-man set their sights on the metabreed's leader Ebon.

Robin threw a half dozen birdarang's at the shadow man but the projectiles went right through Ebon's body who threw his enlarged fists at the two.

Robin slid under the attack and rolled backward to avoid another of Ebon's long punches. When he got to his feet he noticed that Ebon was gone. Where did he go?"

"Careful. Ebon's a teleporter," said Rubberband-man.

"Got that right."

The two didn't even have time to move as Ebon appeared behind them and hit them hard in their backs, sending them to the ground.

Ebon smiled at how easy the fight was and enlarged his hands to pound the two into the ground.

As he on the ground Robin reached into his belt and pulled out a handful of flash grenades which he threw behind him at Ebon.

The grenades exploded in Ebon's face blinding him as he staggered back.

Rubberman-man got to his feet and began to grapple with his brother.

Their bodies began stretch and twist around and around in different directions as the two fought for dominance.

When the two's boy almost crashed into him Robin jumped up onto Rubberband-man's back and began running the length of his body. He then leaped up and over Rubberband-man's head and hit Ebon in the head with a downward kick, knocking him out.

A few feet away Terra was terrified as she desperately fought against Shiv.

With only sand beneath her all she could produce were sand walls to block the onslaught of projectiles that Shiv was throwing at her. But because of the sand the shield fell apart after a single hit forcing her to raise them one after the other.

"Oh. You're a feisty one aren't you?" said Shiv. "Then let's try something more personal." Shiv rushed forward at Terra who created a sand wall and sent it at Shiv, only to have him transform his arms into a large shield and plowed through the sand. Once he was close enough he transformed his arms onto blades and lunged at Terra who dodged to the right to avoid the attack.

As Shiv readied himself for another swing Terra raised another sand wall to stop him. The wall did nothing to stop Shiv's attack but it obscured his vision enough for Terra to dodge his attack.

The battle continued back and forth as Terra would raise a sand wall only for Shiv to slice through it as she dodged his strike.

Growing frustrated Shiv combined his hands into a large hammer and swung as hard as he could. The hammer plowed straight through Terra's shield hit her hard in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

Terra groaned in pain and looked up as Shiv stood above her with hands again turned to crowbars. He smiled a wicked smile. "Let me show you a fun game the Joker taught me."

A Terra tried to rise to her feet she felt a burning pain shot through her side that kept her from moving.

Shiv smiled as he raised the crowbar over his head.

Just as he was about to bring down the crowbar a roar sounded above him. Shiv looked up just in time to see a large green gorilla falling straight toward him. Shiv was parley able to move out of the way as the gorilla landed where he hand been standing.

Before he could act the gorilla grabbed him by the arms and pulled him toward it. The gorilla's face was in etched in rage as it at roared in Shiv's face before lifting him over its head and throwing him with all his might and sending him sailing all the way to the beach parking lot. Beastboy transformed back to normal as he kept him eyes on where he had thrown Shiv, now no longer able to see him. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my girl."

A groan caught Beastboy's attention and he rushed to Terra's side. "Terra, are you ok?"

Terra scrunched her face in pain as she clutched her still aching side. "I think I might have broken a rib."

Beastboy gently placed his hands on her waist as she slowly helped her to her feet. "Don't worry we'll get Raven to heal you up once the fight is over."

Up in the sky Raven and Drago dodged for their lives as they fought against Slipstream and Talon.

Slipstream stopped and began spinning in like a top in midair. Soon a funnel of wind formed around him that sent went the projectiles around his body and sight back at Raven.

Raven's eyes went wide in surprise and she quickly brought up an energy shield to deflect the debris.

Not far from her Drago dodged left and right as . He spun onto his back and began launching black fire balls at the girl. Talon dodged left and right as she easily avoided the flames.

"Try this on for size. Eyes Of Wrath Metrionos Zinthous!"

Down below a car suddenly erupted in black flames before being pulled into the air and flying straight toward Talon. Talon took a deep breath and let loose with a powerful scream that blew through Drago's fire and hit him full force.

The sonic blast caused the car to explode and hundreds of flaming pieces rained down toward Drago who eyes went wide. "Uh oh."

From the corner of her eye Raven saw the explosion and looked over at what had happened. Her eyes went wide as she saw the flaming wreckage falling straight toward her brother. "Drago!" Raven rushed toward Drago as fast as she could, knowing full well that she was too far to reach him in time.

As the flaming metal flew toward him. Drago put his hands together and began to concentrate. "Aeros Pyros Wallos" Drago yelled at the top of his lungs. A large black fire ball formed in his hands which he launched at the falling wreckage. The ball quickly expanded until it covered a large area of the sky and destroyed all the wreckage.

Raven stopped in shock and surprised. She looked around and her heart filled with relief when she saw him rematerialize a few feet away from where he had disappeared. _'A fire wall. But that's a high level spell. What other tricks does he have up his sleeves?_' "AGH!"

Slipstream hit her in the back with a whirlwind sending her into a tailspin. Before hitting the ground Raven cast a shield around herself that cushioned her fall as he landed on her hands and knees.

Slipstream smirked as he floated down toward the out of breath Raven. "Time to say night, night little birdy."

Raven glared at the large man as her eyes became to glow with black energy.

Before she could act a mountain of sand suddenly erupted from under their feet and engulfed Slipstream in a cocoon. "Hey, what's going on." Raven looked behind her to see Terra who eyes were glowing yellow as Beastboy help her up.

She looked at the girl in be-wilderment before glaring at her. "Don't think this means that I trust you."

Before Terra could reply the cocoon began to expand before exploding in a shower of sand.

Beastboy let go of Terra and transformed himself in a Rhino and rushed at Slipstream.

The attack caught Slipstream off guard as Beastboy rammed into him and sent him flying down the beach.

Disoriented Slipstream got to his feet in time to see Beastboy charging at him again. He held up his hand and unleashed a horizontal tornado at Beastboy which sent him flying backwards. But before he could make another move a he saw a large black energy flying straight at him.

Slipstream tried firing wind blast at the bird but his attack went straight through it. He held up his arms in fear but was surprised when the bird flew straight through him without hurting him

Before he could realize what had happened he felt himself becoming tired and soon collapsed on the beach.

The bird made a sharp U-turn and flew back into the meditating Raven, who then opened her eyes. She quickly got to her feet and rushed toward Beastboy who was still lying on his back.

"You ok."

Beastboy shock his head and nodded. "I'm fine. Just Dizzy. Terra." Beastboy quickly got to his feet and dragged Raven by the over to Terra who was still clutching her side.

"That crazy purple hair guy hurt her pretty bad. Can you fix her?" said Beastboy

Raven briefly glared at Beastboy, who transformed into a dog and gave her a puppy dog pout. Raven sighed and shock her head. "I'll do what I can. Go help the others while I work."

Beastboy smiled and nodded, then rushed off while Raven placed her hands on Terra's side.

Back in the sky Drago was still on the defensive as he struggled to dodge Talon's attack. Sweat was running down his face as his vision began to blur. _'That fire wall used a lot of my energy. I have to end this fight while I still can.'_

No sooner had he finished his thought then he was hit in the back by a powerful sonic blast that send him face first into the sand below. "I got you now fire boy."

Suddenly the sky went dark and Talon looked up to see the sun being blotted out by a giant wing. "What the heck?"

Before she could realize what she was seeing a green Pterodactyl descended toward her, hitting her with its wing and sending her to the ground. He then flew down toward Drago and transformed back to normal. "You ok dude?"

Drago pushed himself up onto his feet as he spat sand out of his mouth. "I'm fine. Just humiliated. Where's Raven?"

Just as they were about to leave the sand in front of them suddenly exploded upward. Drago and Beastboy looked to see Talon glaring daggers at them. "You two aren't going anywhere."

Talon growled but was suddenly hit in the face by a red blur which knocked her unconscious.

Beastboy looked on in surprise as a boy dressed in red and yellow spandex holding a purple skinned girl in his arms appeared in front of him. He carefully put the girl down before turning to Beastboy. "Got your message. Sorry it took me so long. You wouldn't believe the traffic. Did I miss anything?"

Suddenly his attention grabbed by the sound of a scream and he turned to see Gear fly through the air. "I'll take that as a yes," he said the rushed off.

Drago and Beastboy both looked at each other before shrugging and heading back to Terra and Raven, now followed by Jinx.

Further down the beach Gear was facing off against Hotstreak. Gear dodged for his life as the flaming felon threw fire balls at him. He grinned as he watched Gear ran like a mouse in maze "Not so tough without your buddy Static are you?"

"You tell me," said Gear. He reached into his belt and pulled out a hand full of freezing capsules and them at Hotstreak and encasing him in ice.

Before Gear could celebrate his victory Hotstreak's body began to glow red. Slowly cracks began to emerge in the ice until the ice prison finally shattered. Hotstreak glared at Gear as his eyes burned in rage. "Now you're gonna pay."

Hotstreak put his hands together and formed a large fire ball in his hand which he hurled at Gear. The attack hit the ground and exploded in a torrent of flames that send Gear flying.

Suddenly a red blur ran past Hotstreak and began to circle him at super speeds creating a whirlwind around him.

Inside the whirlwind Hotstreak wondered what the boy was trying to do. "What the heck is this?"

"Oh nothing," said Kid Flash. "Just creating a vortex that will suck up all the air and put out you're flames."

Hotstreak looked at his hand and noticed that the flames on his hand were beginning to shrink and becoming harder to maintain. He suddenly found it hard to breath and collapsed to his knees. "C…can't maintain flame…c..can't…breath."

After a few seconds Kid Flash began to slow down. By the time he finally stopped Hotstreak was already unconscious. Kid Flashed rushed to him to make sure he was ok before rushing over to Gear. "Need a hand."

Gear nodded. "Thanks. One of Robin's friend's right?"

Kid Flash nodded. "Kid Flash, fastest boy alive."

Not far away Cyborg landed with a thud, his head buried in the sand. Cyborg furious struggled before finally pulling himself from the sand. He looked over at Aquamaria. "All right lady, now you're gonna get it." Cyborg transformed his arm into his sonic cannon and fired at Aquamaria, but the blast simply passed through her watery body.

"Now it's my turn," said Aquamaria before launching a torrent of water at Cyborg.

Cyborg put up his hands as he defended himself from the powerful blast. "Nice try, but I'm water proof."

Even through the water couldn't hurt him the force behind it was enough to push him back a few inches.

Finally Aquamaria stopped her attack and enlarged her first. "Then let's see if you're pressure proof too." She punched Cyborg as hard as she could sending him flying backward and causing him to skid on the sand.

Cyborg pushed himself up on his butt and shock his head. "Man that girl's got a hell of a punch."

Suddenly the sky turned dark and Cyborg looked up and his eyes went wide as a giant wave barreled toward him. The wave crashed into Cyborg full force and then transformed into a spherical water prison. Cyborg held his breath struggled to free himself but in the zero-gravity of the water couldn't gain the leverage he needed.

"You may be water proof, but you still need to breath," came Aquamaria's voice from all around.

As more time passed Cyborg began to become more and more desperate as the air in this lung's began to turn toxic.

Finally Cyborg came up with an idea. He ripped the covering off one of his fingers, exposing the circuits underneath. Electricity surged through the water, knocking Aquamaria unconscious as she dissolved into a puddle of water at Cyborg's feet.

"I also need electricity," he said.

Further down the beach Ben and Kevin where again facing off against Puff and Onyx.

Kevin smiled. "I was hoping for a chance a re-match."

"Careful Kevin. These guys are tougher then they look remember."

Ken bend down touched the sand beneath his feet transforming him into sandstone. "Well then let's just see how tough they are."

Ben frowned, knowing Kevin's gung ho attitude would probably get him injured. "Time for you to go night night again kid."

"I don't think so," said Ben, turning the dial on his omnitrix and slamming the button. A bright light enveloped him and when it faded he had been transformed in a large blue bug. "Big Chill."

"I'm not sure which looks more ugly the mutt of the bug." Puff puckered her lips and blew a cloud of acid at Ben. She was however when Ben simply phased through her smoke. Before she could attack again Ben inhaled and unleashed a beam of ice that froze puff in her cloud form.

"Stay cool," quilted Ben. "Man that was lame."

Kevin meanwhile once again faced off against the living mountain that was Onyx. He ducked under Onyx's first attack before delivering a hard uppercut to the rock man's jaw, staggering him. Once Onyx was disoriented Kevin began delivering a series of fast and powerful punches, hammering at the creature and forcing it back.

Onyx grabbed Kevin by the arm and lifted him off the ground before throwing him as hard as he could.

Kevin flew across the beach before slamming into Cyborg's recently rebuilt T-Car. Pushing it back a foot as his body made a large dent in the car's side.

Kevin's body removed himself and went limp as he fell to ground before catching himself and landing on his hands and knee's approached him.

Onyx approached with a grin on his face as he prepared to smash Kevin into dust.

"I guess rock just isn't you're style," he said. He punched back hard knocking Onyx off his balance, and the delivering a powerful jump kick to Onyx's face, knocking the behemoth out. "Personally I prefer metal."

After the meta breed was defeated the heroes all dragged the unconscious bodies of their foes to the same spot for Robin to tie them up.

Once he was done he took out a bottle of powerful smelling salts from his belt and waved them under Ebon's nose.

Before Ebon could realize where he was Robin grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his rage filled face. "Alright you, where is Starfire? What have you done with her and the rest of our friends?"

"Why bother with him?"

Robin looked over at where the voice had come from and saw six red skinned demonic looking men standing a few feet away from them.

"Why not just ask us," said one of the figures.

Raven turned to Drago. "Let me guess, these are the siblings you were talking about right."

Drago nodded. "I'd say it's a pretty safe bet."

"My name is Greed. These are my siblings. Wrath,"" he said pointing to the large black man standing next to him. "Sloth," pointing to the man sitting on the ground. "Envy," pointing to the man. "Gluttony," pointing to the fat man. "And Lust," pointing to the well-dressed man next to him.

Greed looked around the beach at the defeated members of the meta-breed. "Figures. Never send children to do a demon's job."

"Looks like we're going into overtime," said Cyborg.

Kevin cracked his knuckles. "Fine by me."

Wrath grinned and cracked his knuckles. "You kids don't know what you're in for." He began to flex his arms causing his muscles to build and increase to hulk like proportions. He let out a monstrous roar and charged at the group.

The group scattered as Wrath punched the ground, kicking up an explosion of sand. Kid Flash ran straight for the other Sins intent on ending the fight as soon as possible.

As he did Sloth looked up from where he was sitting and stared at Kid Flash. "I don't like fast people."

Suddenly Kid Flash felt his body slowing down and began to wobble. Before tripping and skidding on the sand.

Kid Flash lay there on the beach panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Can't move. Feels like my speeds left me."

Sloth then appeared above him and kicked Kid Flash in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx glared Sloth in anger. She unleashed waves of black magic that tore up the ground as they went. Just as the waves reached Sloth he disappeared in a burst of super speed.

"What the?"

In an instant Sloth appeared behind her and backhanded her at super speed, knocking her unconscious before running back to where he had been and sitting back down. "I hate running," he muttered.

Ben looked up at the hulked out Wrath. "So you can make yourself bigger," he said, as he turned the dial of his omnitrix. "Well you're not the only one who can hulk out ya know," he said and slammed his hand on the omnitrix.

A green light engulfed Ben and transformed him to Humongasaur. "Let's see just how strong you really are," he said. He punched Wrath hard in the jaw casing him to real back slightly before punching Ben in the jaw and sending him flying back.

Ben pushed himself up onto his butt, and felt his aching jaw. "Ok, that's pretty strong."

After Ben was the others all rushed at him. Kevin threw a punch only for Wrath to grab his arm and threw him into Gear.

Rubberband-man tried to hold Wrath by wrapping himself around the giant, only for Wrath to pull him off and slam him into the sand before rapidly punching him into submission.

Robin and the Titan's rushed to rushed to help the others but were stopped when Lust appeared in front of them.

"So tell me little boy," he said as he transformed into Starfire. "Who is it you love."

Robin glared daggers at the fake Starfire and threw a barrage of birderangs at him only for him to destroy them Starfire's eye beams. He then began firing a volley of starbolt's forcing the others to scatters.

Greed smiled as he watched the fight before turning disdainfully to Gluttony. "Gluttony, don't just stand there do something."

"But I'm hungry," said Gluttony.

Greed rolled his eyes before he spotted the T-car sitting a few feet away where they were standing. "Eat that."

Cyborg and Robin ducked behind the T-car and Cyborg transformed his arm into his sonic cannon. Suddenly the t-car was lifted up from behind and he turned around to see Greed holding up the car with both hands and his mouth hanging open.

Gluttony licked his lips and devoured the car in a single bit.

Cyborg's jaw dropped as saw Gluttony devour his car in a single bite. "No! Not my baby." Cyborg glared at Gluttony and ran toward him. "You're gonna pay for that you fat pig!" He punched at Gluttony only for Gluttony to open his mouth and chomp down and his fist. Cyborg pulled his fist back and screamed in horror when he saw that his hand was no longer attached to his first.

Gluttony smiled sadistically and licked his lip. "More," he said and opened his mouth and tried to chomp on Cyborg.

He was stopped by Robin shoving his escima stick in Greed's mouth forcing it open. "Chew on that."

Green pushed down with his mouth and broke the stick in two. He chewed and swallowed the stick before smiling. "More."

Cyborg and Robin began to sweat in fear before taking off as Gluttony began to chase them.

Terra watched from below as Raven, Drago and Beastboy, now an eagle, battled against the still disguised Lust.

Lust fired a starbolt hitting Beastboy in the chest and blasted him out of the sky.

Terra gasped and rushed toward Beastboy as he fell from the sky. Her eyes glowed yellow as she formed a large and soft sand cushion which she used to catch Beastboy. She then dissolved the cushion and rushed to Beastboy's side. "Beastboy are you ok?"

Beastboy rubbed his back in pain and grinned. "I'm ok."

In the sky Raven sighed with relief as she saw Terra catch Beastboy, before glaring at Lust. "You're gonna pay for that," she said, and launched a beam of dark energy at Lust which he countered with his own.

As the battle continued Envy looked over at Greed with a curious expression and received a nod in response.

Envy smiled and looked over the assembled heroes. His eyes settled on Raven and he began focused his gave on her.

Raven dodged one of Lust's starbolts and was about to fire a black of magic when her head begin to throb and groaned in pain.

Lust smiled as he realized Raven was defenseless and rushed forward to attack. He pulled his hands up and began charging a massive starbolt.

But before he could launch it he was hit in the side by a blast of fire causing him to lose his concentration with the starbolt. He looked over and saw Drago coming at him. Drago's rushed at Lust striking him with his claws.

Lust grunted in pain and them felt himself becoming drowsy before falling out of the air.

Drago smiled but knew the toxins in his claws wouldn't keep Lust down for long and rushed to Raven's side. He held Raven by her shoulders as she continued to hold her head in pain.

"Raven what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Drago.

Raven stopped holding her head and looked down at Terra who was still holding Beastboy, and her eyes began to glow red. "No, I'm not!" she shouted and rushed at Terra, her hands glowing with back magic.

"Raven!" screamed Drago. He tried to rush to her but was blasted in the back by a green energy blast. He looked behind him to see Lust floating nearby, his hands glowing with green energy. He had an enraged look on his face, and sweat on his face.

"Forget about me?"

Drago frowned. "No. I was just hoping the toxins would keep you down longer than five seconds."

Lust smiled. "I'm a sin remember. Toxins are my blood." Lust's hands turned green and she began launching a volley of starbolt's at Drago.

Drago crossed arms and formed a shield of wind in front of him that deflected the starbolt's.

He put his hands together and concentrated his fire and wind powers together in to a single ball. The ball began to glow with hear and grow in size until it was that size of a basketball. "Take this. Solar Nova!" Drago unleashed the ball which imediatly tripled in size.

Lust's eyes went wide as the gigantic energy ball headed toward him. He began firing starbolt's only for them to be absorbed into the fire ball. There was a violent explosion that lit up the sky and Lust fell to the ground covered in burns.

Drago grinned before his eye lids drooped in fatigue and he fell from the sky, landing hard on the sand.

As the same time Kevin felt his own head began to throb in pain.

"You ok Kevin?" asked Ben.

Kevin looked up at Ben, his eyes now glowing with the same red energy as Raven. "No I'm not!" he shouted and punched Ben hard in the face knocking him to the ground.

Kevin rushed at Ben who pushed himself into a black roll in order to avoid Kevin's powerful punch. "I'm not ok with you acting all high and mighty all the time. I'm not ok with you thinking you know better than everyone. And I'm especially not ok with you always treating me like I'm an idiot," he said and let lose a powerful punch that Ben barely avoided by diving under Kevin's legs and kicking him in the butt causing Kevin to stumble forward.

Robin and Cyborg were still battling Gluttony who was systematically eating everything they threw at, from sonic blasts, to birderangs, to exploding capsules.

Robin looked around the battle field as chaos at his friend attacking each other. He looked over at the other two unmoving sin's and noticed Envy's eyes glowing with the same red energy as Raven and Ben. "Think you can handle this guy on your own?" asked Robin.

"Do I have a choice?"

Robin's only response was to run off and leave Cyborg alone.

Cyborg gritted his teeth he fired a sonic blast at Gluttony who swallowed the beam.

"We have company," said Envy to Greed, not moving from where he was standing.

Greed stepped back just in time to avoid a strike to his head as Robin hit the ground where he had been standing. He turned to Envy and nodded. "Thank you Envy. Keep working." He then took of his jacket and white gloves and them down on the sand. "I'll take care of this one."

Robin glared at the man but said nothing and struck forward with an open palm punch.

Green swerved to right and avoided Robin's attack before striking forward with his own palm strike.

Robin moved to the side and although he was hit by the attack managed to deflect most of the attack's force.

Robin took a step back and entered a fighting stance. when he looked up at Greed he saw that the man was smiled and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He then looked down and his chest and his eyes went wide when he saw that his tunic was transforming into gold.

Quickly Robin stripped off his red tunic as it began to become increasingly heavy and threw it aside. The now gold tunic landed with a heavy thud. "That's defiantly a dangerous power. I'll have to be careful." said Robin now in only his green tights.

Terra looked up in fear at the enraged Raven heading for her and Beastboy. She clenched her first as her eyes glowed and launched a torrent of sand at Raven, knocking out of the air.

Raven growled as she picked herself up, now covered in sand, and launched himself at Raven.

Beastboy let go of Terra and transformed into an octopus as he wrapped himself around Raven, restraining the out of control girl.

Terra was still frightened as she hesitantly approached her ex-friend hoping she could calm her down. "Listen Raven I know you're still mad at me, but...

"Mad!" screamed Raven, her powers flaring. Beastboy was suddenly covered in black energy and lifted in the air before being thrown backward. "You haven't seen me mad!"

Terra's eyes went wide as she watched Beastboy fly through the air and then turned back to Raven and glared at her. "That does it. You want a fight. You've got it."

Terra's eyes glowed as she lifted her hands and raised at pound of sand into the air above her. She clenched her fist causing the sand to come together in the form of a large rock on sand which she then hurled at Raven.

Raven's hands glowed black as she deflected the sphere with her magic before launching an energy ball of her own.

Terra jumped to the side and dodged the attack before focusing her powers as she launched a volley of sand rocks at Raven.

Raven raised an energy shield in front of her to block the rocks and used her power to sand her own sand rocks covered in dark energy. Soon the two began running and jumping as she threw and dodged rocks and energy balls back forth between each other.

Raven dodged Terra's attack and rushed at her and the two began to grapple with one another. "Why did you even bother to come back?. Nobody trust's you anymore. You're nothing but a traitor and a deserter and that's all you'll ever be. You should have just stayed dead!"

Terra's eyes went wide, before narrowing in anger. She pushed hard shoving Raven back in surprise. Her hands began to glow as wind whipped around her hair as a circle of sand rose up around Raven then shrank in around her sealing her in a cylinder of sand. She raised her hands in the air causing the cocoon to rise into the air.

Beastboy rubbed his head picked himself up from the sand. He looked over and saw Terra with the sand cocoon now hovering in front of her. His eyes went wide in horror as Terra clenched her hand causing the cocoon to shrink and heard Raven scream from inside.

"Terra stop!" he shouted Beastboy.

Terra's eyes stopped glowing and the sand cocoon fell ground falling apart and revealing Raven.

The wind around Terra began to subside and she swayed back and forth before falling just in time for Beastboy to reach and catch her. He gently placed her on the ground before going over to check on Raven. He pressed two fingers to her neck and was relieved to find that she was still alive.

With Ben and Kevin now fighting each other Gear suddenly found himself all alone against Wrath. He threw a capsule as the giant binding him in metal ropes. Wrath grunted and flexed his muscles, causing the ropes to snap like twine.

"Uh guys? I could use a little help over here."

Gear was suddenly silenced as Wrath grabbed Gear by his helmet and slammed him head first into the sand, knocking him out.

Ben ducked under one of Kevin's punches and rolled to the side. "I don't know what's gotten into you Kevin," he said turning the dial on his omnitrix. "But I do know what to do about it." He slammed the dial down and a green light engulfed him transforming him into Four-Arms. "I don't want to hurt you Kevin," said Ben.

Kevin looked at him in rage. "Too bad. Because I really want to hurt you!"

Kevin rushed at Ben who leaned back and dodged as Kevin attempted to decapitate him with a powerful punch. He then pulled back his two left arms and stuck Kevin full force with both of his fists, knocking him out.

Ben looked as his unconscious friend in sadness. "Sorry Kevin, but you left me no choice."

Before he could turn around Wrath came up from behind and delivered a double fisted slam to the back of Ben's head, knocking him to the ground as Ben transformed back to normal.

Greed ducked under Robin's roundhouse kick and placed his hand on the ground.

Robin tried to jump up and unleash and crane kick, but instead fell flat on his face. Surprised he looked behind him to see that his feet were now encased in a golden area of sand.

Greed smiled as he looked down at the hero. "Night, night, kid," he said then punched Robin in the back of the head, knocking him out. One by one the Sin's returned to their leader, Gluttony chewing on one of Cyborg's legs, and Lust holding his burned arm.

Lust looked around the defeated heroes and smiled. "Wrath, grab Raven and Drago. We've still got work to do."

Robin felt himself being stirred awake by an unknown force. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Julie looking down at him with worried eyes. "Thank goodness you're awake. Are you ok?"

Robin tried to stand up, but quickly realized that his feet were still stuck. He took a magnesium flare out of his belt and began to melt the gold around his feet. "I'm fine. What about everyone else?"

"They're ok," said Julie. "They're already all awake."

Robin looked around the battle field to see that everyone else was already awake. Ben and Kevin were already awake and Gear was working with Cyborg to use whatever parts they could to create a make shift replacement for Cyborg.

"Gone. They took both of them along with Jinx?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin slammed his fist into his hand. "Damn. Cyborg can you get a trace on Raven's communicator?"

Cyborg shock his head. I've been trying ever since Star was captured. Something's jammin the signal."

"Same goes for my Shockbox," said Gear as he wielded a piece of metal together.

"Hey guys, I think we've got company," said Kevin.

Robin looked up to see the entirety of the Justice League flying toward them and frowned. "Great."

Flash was the first to arrive followed shortly by the rest of the League. "Looks like we missed the party," he said then blinked when he noticed Kid Flash. "Wally?" he said and rushed over to him.

Kind Flash was surprised to see his mentor in front on him, and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Uncle Barry?"

"Wally what are you doing here?" asked Flash.

Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders. "Oh you, know, just passing through."

The rest of the justice League arrived and Batman looked around at the battered teens and torn ground. "What happened here?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Beastboy. "We just got our butt kicked by the emo club."

Batman glared at Beastboy. "I wasn't asking you," he said then turned his attention to the disgruntled Robin. "Robin, status report."

Robin sighed. "We were attacked by Raven's siblings. They used a divide and concur method to separate us from each other and take us down. Then they captured Raven, Drago and Jinx."

"How long ago did they leave?" asked Batman.

"Not long. Couldn't have been for then a few minutes," said Robin.

"Any ideas where they went?" asked Batman.

Robin shook his head. "We've been trying to track our teammate's communicator's but the signal's being blocked."

Batman nodded. "Alright, here's the plan. Flash, you and I will search the city from the ground. Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl search from the air. Lantern and Superman search from the air but see if you can find anything underground. They couldn't have gotten far."

"What about us?" asked Ben. "These are our friend after all."

Green Lantern glared at the teens. "You kids already had your chance. Now leave it up to the real heroes." He activated his ring and just as quickly as they had appeared the League took to the air and were gone.

Ben glared at heroes' shrinking figures. "Jerks. So now what do we do now?"

"We find them ourselves that's what," said Robin.

"And how exactly do we do that?" asked Kevin.

Robin didn't respond and began to rub his chin in thought.

Beastboy suddenly felt something tugging on his leg and looked down to see Draconous and Rosara looking up at him with sad and fearful eyes. "Come on you two. We kinda got a problem here." The two continued to look at him and Beastboy frowned. "You two don't understand a word I'm saying do you." The two simply blinked and cocked their heads to the side as they continued to stare up at him.

"Wait a minute," said Robin. "Didn't Drago say that his serpents were psychically linked to him?"

"What's your point?" asked Beastboy.

Robin walked over to the two and kneeled down in front of them. "So if that's true then maybe they can lead us to where Drago and the others."

Kevin came down and glared at the two creatures. "All right you little lizards, help us find Gwen or I'll have Ben's grandpa turn you into suit cases."

The two didn't respond and simply looked up at Kevin blinking.

Julie approached from behind and shoved her way past Kevin and Robin. "Here. Let me try." She held out her hands and gently pated the two dragon's on their heads. "There, there. Nice dragons."

The two serpents peered and licked Julie's hands with their tongues, causing her to giggle.

"How did you do that?" asked Robin.

Julie shrugged. "What can I say? I've got a way with weird creatures."

Kevin grinned and Ben in the gut. "I think she's taking about you."

"See if you can get them to lead us to Drago?" asked Robin.

Julie nodded. "Now you two, I want you find Drago. Draagooo. Do you understand."

The two dragon's nodded happily and shut their eyes tight as their bodies began to glow black and pink. The light surrounding them grew brighter and brighter and then suddenly stopped as they both opened their eyes which were now glowing and flew off at supersonic speed.

"Kid Flash follow them!" shouted Robin. "The rest of us will catch up as soon as we can."

"On it," said Kid Flash as he rushed off.

The two dragons rushed through the city at close to Mach 1, with Kid Flash following them every step of the way. They twisted and turned through the streets at breakneck speeds that caused Kid Flash to nearly lose sight of them. After turning a sharp corner they suddenly came to a dead stop and landed on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kid Flash turned the same corner and was caught off guard to see the two now sitting on the street. He came to screeching halt, overshooting the dragons and was forced to double back to them. He observed the two dragons were sitting on the sidewalk scratching at the pavement.

"What is it you two? What did you find?"

The dragon's ignored him and continued the scratch, seemingly deaf to the rest of the world.

Kid Flash frowned folded his arms tapped his foot as he waited for the others to arrive. After five minutes of waiting the rest of the teens finally arrived, Ben and Gear flying, while Beastboy carried the rest as a giant pterodactyl.

"What are they doing?" asked Ben.

Kid Flash shook his head. "Don't know. They came straight here and just stopped. They've been scratching at the ground for a couple of minutes. I think the Drago must be down there."

Gear nodded. "Makes sense. Dakota has miles of old subway's running under it. You could hide an entire army down there."

"That explains why the communicator's aren't working," said Cyborg. "No way for a signal to get through with that metal and static."

"I just brought up the Dakota sub map. According to this there's a underground crevice a mile below us."

"No problem," said Ben hitting his omnitrix and transforming into armadrillo. "I'll just dig us a way down."

Robin shook his head. "You can't. Dakota lies on a fault line. Mess up and you could trigger a devastating earthquake."

Suddenly a group of shadows flew of over them and the teens locked up to see the Justice League descending toward them.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Green Lantern.

"We've found the others," said Robin. "They're about a mile below us."

Green Lantern activated his ring and created a 10 foot tall large energy drill. "I can dig through the earth no problem, but it's going to take some time."

Batman shock his head. "Bad idea. Dakota is on a fault line. One wrong move and you could trigger an earthquake."

Robin nodded. "Don't worry. We've got that covered."

Robin looked over at Terra who blinked in confusion. "Who me?"

"You're the best person for the job Terra," said Robin. "We need you."

Terra furiously shook her head. "No, no, no, no. I can't. I still have trouble controlling my powers remember. There's no way I can do this."

Robin frowned. "You have to. If you don't get us down there, then Raven, Starfire, everyone on this planet, could be in jeopardy. We need you Terra."

Terra bit her lip and looked down. "But what if I can't do it? What if I can't control my powers?"

Beastboy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Terra. I believe in you."

Terra looked up at Beastboy in fear and insecurity, whose only response was to smile. Seeing Beastboy's smile melted her inhibitions and she smiled in return. "Ok here goes nothing."

She turned from Beastboy and stared at the ground. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the rocks beneath her as her hands and eyes began to glow yellow.

The first thing to hit him was the smell. The overwhelming stench of raw sewer water mixed was almost enough to make him vomit. Slowly Drago opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't as he was hit with a throbbing headache. Drago tried to rub his aching head but found that he couldn't move his arms. In fear he glanced down and realizved that both his arms and legs were now strapped down to a metal table.

Turning his head he realized that he was strapped down in an open cylinder inside a large round machine. Looking around he saw that he wasn't the only one. The machine was incredibly large and around it were others strapped into the same way he was. He saw Gwen, and Jinx, and others he didn't know. One was an older black man in a black costume, and another was a young child. Strapped next to him he saw an unconscious Raven. Raven. "Raven," he whispered. "Raven? Raven wake up? Raven?"

At the sound of his voice Raven began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, my head."

"Looks like the kids are finally awake."

Raven and Drago both turned their heads and frowned when they saw the sins sitting not far from them.

"Where are we?" demanded Drago. "Why have you captured us? And what is this machine you have us hooked to?"

Greed smiled. "Curious isn't he. Don't you know asking to many questions can be a dangerous thing."

Drago growled as his eyes began to glow red.

"Why not just tell them," said Sloth. "We've got to kill some time somehow."

Greed shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"It's pretty simple really. We've gonna bring back Trigon."

"Trigon can't be brought back," interrupted Raven. "The only for Trigon…"

"To enter this world is through the portal child," finished Envy. "Yeah, yeah, we all know sis."

Raven growled. "Don't call me sis."

Greed put up his hand, silencing Envy. "We're all aware of the fact that you're unsuited to be a portal anymore Raven. But even if you're not a suitable vessel anymore you're were still a portal and that energy is still inside you. All it needs is a new vessel you need is a vessel for the energy."

"Me," said Drago.

"Bingo," replied Lust.

Once we're done draining those two of their powers," he said gesturing to another part of the cave. Raven and Drago looked over to see Static and Soul Power hooked up to another smaller machine. The machine was bright with electricity as it drained the energy from the two and transferred it into the machine they were currently strapped in. "The machine will activate and suck all off the magic from Raven and the other magic users hooked into it. Then it will force the magic into Drago's body and force him to open the portal that he never could on his own. Then once trigon is released we will take our rightful place at his side and become the new god of this world."

Raven glared at her siblings. "So you manipulated events to get as many powerful magic users as you could here, just so you could suck them dry in order to bring back a psychotic demon."

"Trigon is the most powerful demon in existence, and once we release him he will reward our loyalty to him us by making us more powerful then we could ever dream," said Wrath.

"You're insane," barked Raven. "You really think Trigon will share the universe with you. He you'll get power. Even if you do manage to release Trigon do you really think he'll share the universe with you? Trigon is a demon. He'll just use you and then dispose of you the moment he doesn't need you anymore. That what he does."

Greed smirked. "Not if we dispose of him first."

Raven raised an eyebrow and Greed decided to elaborate. "Once Trigon gives us his power we'll be able to take over and take the universe for our own."

"You're insane," stated Raven.

Greed shrugged. Suddenly a beep began to chime from the machine and Greed mouth split into a wicked grin. "And you're about to be in for a world of hurt." He walked over to the machine and pressed a large red switch.

Instantly the machine started to hump to life and electricity cracked as the gear began to turn. Raven and Drago screamed in pain as their bodies were both drained and pumped with energy.

Raven's body convulsed in pain and screamed s she felt her magic being drained from her body. Her body began to feel weak, and her muscles began to feel heavy. Looking down at her hands she could see that her skin was tightening to the point that she began to see the protrusions of her bones. Her screams were soon amplified as the others began to scream alongside her, having been awakened by the pain of having their magic drained.

Drago was experiencing the opposite as his body was being pumped with magic. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced. His muscles felt as though they were ripping themselves apart and his bones felt as though they would explode from the pressure building up inside them. "So…much…power."

The sins all watched and smiled as the room was illuminated by the different sources of energy.

Suddenly the wall of the cave burst open and the sins looked behind them in surprise to see the Justice League and Teen Titans standing behind a tunnel.

Robin's eyes went wide as he saw the machine and saw his friend screaming in pain. "Raven! Titan's! Shut that thing down!"

Greed frowned. "Take them down."

Just as before Wrath was the first to attack and charged at the group who all scattered in different direction to avoid him.

Wrath charged at Green Lantern who created brick wall in front of him only for Greed to smash through it as though it was nothing.

Angered Hawkgirl flew at Wrath and swung her mace at him.

She was taken by surprise when Wrath caught her mace before he punched her away. Wrath grinned wickedly. "Who's next?"

Suddenly Wrath was sent tumbling to the ground from behind by a hard hit to the back of the head.

Growling he got up and turned around to see Kevin, encased in granite, and Humungasar standing in front of him.

"You want a fight, you got one," said Kevin, before he and Ben both rushed forward at Wrath.

"Kevin!"

Kevin looked over to see it who had shouted at him was Robin, who was fighting Lust who had transformed into Starfire alongside Batman, Gear, and Cyborg.

"Disable the machine before it finish charging," shouted Robin.

Kevin nodded. "On it," he said and rushed towards the machine. Just as he raised his fist above his head to smash the machine to pieces he was sent flying by a hard kick to the side.

Kevin shook his head to see Greed standing in front of him.

"Sorry boy, but I can't let you do that," said Greed.

Kevin smiled as he slammed his fist into his hand. "Tell ya what creep. Give me back Gwen and I might consider not turning you into a smudge on the floor."

Greed frowned and looked over at Lust. "Lust, do what you can to even the odds in our favor. I'll take care of this one." He then turned back toward Kevin as he then took off his gloves. "You certainly are a brave one. But stupid."

Kevin grinned. "Ya, I know."

Lust looked over at the battle where Wrath was busy fighting Humungasar. The two were grappling with each other, pushing against each other with all their strength as their feet dug into the ground. Wrath's arms began to buckle and he let of Ben only to grab him and out the waist and lift him up over his head before pile driving him into the ground.

"You're pretty strong. But you're not that strong."

Wrath looked up to see Superman float down in front of him. Wrath smiled and punched Superman in the chest as hard as he could. The punch sent a load shockwave throughout the cave but Superman didn't even flinch. "But I'm stronger," he said and punched Wrath hard enough to send him flying back and slamming into a cave wall, knocking him out.

Suddenly Superman felt his head beginning to throb. He grabbed his skull and screamed as he thrashed about it the air, his brain feeling as though it were on fire. When he stopped his eyes were glowing crimson red and his expression had changed from it's normal calm to one or rage and hatred. He looked around the battle field and his eyes immediately set on it's target and he zoomed downward it like a bullet.

From across the cave Wonderwoman saw Superman's sudden change of expression and watched in slow motion as he flew off. Her eyes darted to where Superman was headed and horror struck her face when she realized. _'Bruce.' _With the speed of Hermes Woderwoman darted to intercept her teammate's attack.

Batman was busy dodging Lust's continuous starbot's when a red and blue suddenly zoomed away from him mere inched from the back of his head. Batman looked over to see Wonder Woman battling it out with Superman not far from him.

Wonder Woman grunted as she used all of her strength to grapple with and, hold Superman him at bay. "Batman watch out. Something's wrong with Superman."

Robin saw the rare look of confusion on his mentor's face and clarified. "He's being mind controlled by one of the sins."

Batman's face became stern as a plan quickly formed in his mind and he turned to his frmer sidekick. "Robin, you and the others take out the one that's mind controlling Superman. I'll hold off this one."

Robin frowned. He hated being ordered around his mentor. "But…"

"Do it!" shouted Batman, shooting Robin glare.

Robin frowned, but nodded noe the less. He turned to the others who were doing a poor job holding their own against the fake Starfire. "Everyone follow me."

The other's broke off their attack and quickly fallowed after Robin.

Lust raised an at the sudden retreat before becoming angry. "Oh no you don't, you don't get away that easy." He placed his close to each other and began to charge a powerful starbolt. He raised the energy ball over his head to throw when a he was suddenly hit in the back with a small explosion, surprising him and causng him to lose his constration. He turned around to see Batman standing behind him in a fighting stance and holding three baterangs in his hand.

"Your fight is with me," he said.

As Robin and the others approached the other side of the cave Robin saw that Envy was being guarded by Sloth who was sitting down next to him. "Kid Flash, Flash, take out Sloth so that we can have a clear shot at Envy."

The two speedster nodded and replied in unison "Got it," before both took off at and accelerated pace toward the two sins.

Kid Flash tured to his uncle. "Careful unc. That with greasy hair may not look like much but he can steal speed."

Flash smiled. "Don't worry Wally, if there's one thing I know how to deal with its speed stealers."

Slot sat boarded next his older brother, as he stared at the ground. The only sigh's he was Suddenly e felt something coming toward him and looked to the side to see Kid Flash and Flash racing toward him. Sloth sighed. "Don't they ever learned."

Flash rushed forward at Sloth who set his eyes on the speedster. Just as Sloth was about to steel his speed Flash zoomed to the right and out of Sloth's view. Sloth snapped his head to the right just in time to see Flash zoom to the left.

Flash continued to zoom from side to side as he rushed toward Sloth who was attempting to get a lock on him. Within a matter of seconds Flash had reached Sloth and quickly zoomed around to his back and delivered a swift punch to the back of the head, knocking him out then smiled at Kid Flash. "Told ya."

Not far from them Diana was doing her best to hold off the out of control Superman.

Superman growled in anger and his inability to overcome the amazon. His eyes began to glow before he shot a beam of heat straight into Diana's eyes, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground clutching her face.

The second she let go of him Superman took off at max speed straight toward Batman.

Batman heard Diana's scream of pain and quickly took two small grenades from his belt. He threw one at the ground near Lust's feet causing it to explode in a blinding light as Lust covered his ees in pain. He then tured as fast as he could and threw the other grenade at the speeding kyptonian.

The grenade hit Superman directly in face, blinding him as he know flew toward Batman with no control.

With split second timing Batman jumped into the air and performed and placed his hand on Superman's back as he did a one handed flip over the speeding hero.

There was a load boom and a mushroom cloud of dust as Superman collided with the ground behind his intended target. Rubbing his still sore eyes Superman up in the small crater he had made when he landed and glared at Batman. "Did you really think that would stop me?"

"I wasn't trying to stop you," stated Batman.

Superman looked at his feet to see and unconscious Lust. "That's just like you isn't it Bruce. Always planning, always thinking. Thinking that you know best, that your way is the right way, and that no matter what we do we're always going to be wrong and you're always going to be right. You think the rest of us are so far beneath you just because we don't think the way you think. Well let's see you can really solve any problem shale we."

And gave a faint almost no existent smile. "I already have."

Envy was so busy concentrating on his control off Superman and had not noticed that his sibling was now down for the count. He when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Cyborg and Gear glaring at him. His eye began to glow but as he attempted to take control of the two but quickly stopped and looked at the two in confusion when he left neither of them succumb to his will.

"Computer brain," said Cyborg.

"Anti-mind control helmet," said Gear.

Cyborg slammed one of his fist into the other. "May I?"

Gear nodded and smiled as he bowed politely. "Oh my all means do."

There was a load smash and Envy was on the ground unconscious.

With Envy no longer conscious Superman stumbled back and held his head in pain. When he looked back at Bruce his eye had retured to normal and his look of rage had been replaced with one of confusion and regret. "Bruce I, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Batman nodded. "It's fine. Right now we have more important things to take care of."

Kevin and Greed continued to fight against each other had to hand and neither one could seem to land a decisive hit. Finally Greed managed to dodge one of Kevin's punches and grab Kevin's chest and push him away.

Greed dropped his guard and Kevin raised an eyebrow before looking down and seeing his shirt quickly transforming into gold and spread all over his body. Greed grinned knowing that in a few second's the boy would be nothing more than a lifeless stature. "Game over," he said. He was about to turn and grab his gloves when his eyes went wide.

The gold was spreading over Kevin's body just as Greed had intended but rather than chocking the life out of him Kevin seemed to be accepting the change as though it were natural. When it was over Kevin stood before completely formed of gold, but still very much alive.

Kevin looked over at Greed and grinned. "Nice try, but I'm immune to stuff like that." He ran forward and punched Greed hard in the face, knocking him out.

Just as Kevin was celebrating his victory the ground began to. Kevin and looked over at the machine next to him and his face paled when saw Drago's body now glowing bright with demonic energy. "That can't be good."

Raven could barely feel her muscles as she strained to turn her neck to look at Drago. His body was glowing with familiar red mark as his eyes glowed bright with red energy from his eyes and black electricity sparked around his convulsing body. "Drago…try to…hold it in."

Drago gritted his teeth in pain as his muscles spasmed. "I can't. Too much magic. Have to release it!" Drago let out a blood curdling scream as black light shot from his mouth and he began to speak in a deep demonic voice. "An old gem has returned from evil's fire, the old gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a red tornado of energy erupted in front of the machine. As the tornado tied down a giant red hand burst forth from the portal.

The heroes all watched in wide eyes as the demon know as Trigon the terrible pulled himself from the bottomless void into. He towered over the hero as he let lose a demonic beastly roar. "At last. The earth is mine again."

**That's all for chapter 5. Next chapter will be the final showdown and epic conclusion.**

**Please remember to Read and Review**


	6. All Or Nothing

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. My writer was very busy for a while and couldn't find the time to continue this story for me. Any way here is the last chapter of my fan-fic.**

**As usual I do not own any of the character expect for my own OC's. They are all the properties of their original creators and license holders, and I make no money of the use of their likeness.**

**Chapter 6: All Or Nothing **

The heroes and villains all stared up at the towering demon in astonishment. The sight before them was not what they had expected.

Gone was the powerful demon whose very presence could shake a planet to its core. His once powerful body had been drained of its fury and had withered too little more than a skeleton covered in red flesh. His flame white hair had decayed to a gloomy gray and his demonic reds eyes had dulled and lost their fear inducing fury.

Gone was the powerful aura of a demonic ruler, replaced instead with the aura of a weak and pathetic being that now clung to the final remains of a once mighty empire.

"Wow," stated Beastboy. "Trigon really let himself go."

"Forget about him for now," said Robin. "We need to get the others out of that machine."

The group nodded and all rushed to the machine and opening the pods that housed their friends. All had been rendered unconscious by the trauma of the machine and were hooked into the machine by various wires and shackles. Both Robin and Batman began undoing the shackles around the prisoners while Flash and Kid Flash merely vibrated their molecules in order to pulled the heroes straight out of the capsules.

It took the two only a few seconds to release all of the captured heroes, as both the Justice League and Titans began checking the unconscious victim's, and doing what they could to awaken them.

Slowly the people began to awaken. Most unsure of where they were or what was going on.

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"I got a better question?" asked Static as leaned on Gear and rubbed his aching head. "Who the heck is that?" he said pointing to Trigon.

One by one the confused heroes looked to where Static was pointing and their eyes went wide in fear.

"Who is that? What is that?" responded Ben.

"Save the questions for later bro," said Gear. "All you need to know right now is that we're all the good guys, and that guy up there is one mondo powerful bad guy."

After a few seconds Robin unlocked the shackles and pulled Raven from the pod she was in. "Come on Raven wake up." He reached into his belt and pulled out a bottle of powerful smelling salts.

Rave's eyes shot open as she scrunched her face in disgust and pushed the horrid smelling bottle away from her.

Robin gently set her on the floor as she rubbed her temples in pain, obviously still in pain. "Oh, my head. What happened?"

Robin pointed behind her and Raven turned her head to see the decrepit form of her father. Her jaw opened slightly in disbelief as she took in the weakened form of her once all powerful father. "Well, that's certainly not what I was expecting."

Meanwhile the six sins slowly began to awaken after the beating they had received and were stunned to see the decrepit form of their father towering over them. Trigon simply stood there, seemingly too weak to move as he watched his children approach him. "At last we met…my children."

For once Greed was left speechless as he took in Trigon's full appearance with a frown. He had expected to meet a great and all powerful demon. Instead he now stood in the presence of a weakling.

"Why do you look at me with such distain?" asked Trigon, his voice still holding it's commanding presence.

It was enough to cause Greed to hide his frown as he stood straight in front of the once powerful demon. "It is just...you are not what we expected."

Trigon looked down at his withered body, as though he only now realized how weak he looked. "Indeed. My form is not that of what it once was. My defeat at the hands of your sister left me weak, and my time in limbo has only worsened my condition."

Greed smiled, his suave know it all attitude returning. "I believe we can accommodate you father. Behold," he said gesturing to the group behind him. "A collected of powerful heroes ready for you. Shrilly their energy will slate your hunger."

Trigon once again looked down at the collected of gathered heroes. Many of whom were still unconscious as the other tried to wake them. Even in his weaken for the sight of the mammoth demon towering above was enough to send a cold chill up the spines of those less experienced. "Thank you my son. But these mortal are unsuited to be the meal of a demon such as I. My power comes from the darkness that permeates through my realm. It is that power, and that power alone that can restore me."

Greed frowned, his voice rising slightly in frustration. "And where exactly do you expect us to find such power?"

Trigon grinned menacingly. With speed that beguiled his weakened form his palm shot forth as he captured his children in his powerful grip.

The six struggled to free themselves but even Wrath's strength could not break their father's iron grip.

"What are you doing?" shouted Greed.

"You five were born from me. My essence flows through you. And it that essence that will restore me."

Terror ran through all five's bodies as they realized their father's intention.

"You can't do this!" yelled Greed in fury. "We are your children. We were supposed to inherit the earth form you!"

Trigon grinned as looked at his terrified son. Simply seeing the paralyzing terror in the boy's eyes was enough to make him fell more powerful than he had in a long time. "The earth belongs only to Trigon." He raised the five above his head and opened his mouth wide.

There was shard snap, and room was soon filled with the sounds of crunching bones and ripping flesh. Blood dripped down Trigon smiling lips. The hero's simply stood with their mouths a gasp in horror. For some the sight was too much, causing their stomach to churn and hold their mouth's to keep from puking.

"He…he just ate his own children," said Hawkgirl, not fully believing what she had just seen.

"Now you see why he has to be stopped," said Raven, pushing herself off the ground and getting to her feet.

As Trigon swallowed the remains of his children his body began to glow with a demonic red energy. His withered muscles began to. His hair returned to its normal pure white and his eyes became alive with raw power. "At last, my power returned to me. Now I am free to concur the earth again."

Trigon then turned his sights on the horrified watchers, as though just now remembering that they were there. "And this time I will not make the same mistake as before. This time I will crush you where stand." He took a powerful step toward the group, the ground quacking as he did.

Beastboy took a step back in fear. "Guys, I think we're in trouble."

Robin stood his ground as pulled out his staff. "Titan's, Go!" Without hesitation he rushed forward, the other titans never faltering as they fallowed their leader into battle against the god like entity.

Green Lantern felt his courage rise as he watched the young heroes fly into battle. His ring glowing bright with uncontrollable willpower. "You heard the kid," he said, taking to the air. "Let's send this monster back where it came from."

Superman nodded and led the charge as the other heroes fallowed without question. Each one prepared to whatever they had to keep the breast from destroying the world their fears destroyed merely by the sight the sight of iconic heroes.

As Ben ran into the battle he pressed the activation button on his watch. He knew he would need all the power he had to fight such a colossal Titan. "Time to go Way Big." He slammed his hand down on the watch as he was engulfed by a green light, his body beginning to change at the molecular level.

When the light faded his body had been transformed from that of a skinny teen into a large orange dinosaur like creature. "Humungasaur," he said in disappointed surprise, then shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, good enough."

Raven and Drago where the first to reach Trigon, flying straight at him as they unleashed beams of red and black at the demons face. Trigon growled and covered his eyes, not in pain, but in confusion at being blindness.

Trigon raised his hand and swung at the two, swatting them away like flies and knocking them to the ground. He raised his foot to grin the two into dust but was stopped as Ben and Kevin, now coated in layer of rock, used their incredible strength to hold up the giants foot and stop it from crushing the siblings.

Suddenly he felt his wrist being tied as Green Lantern formed a chain around his wrist while Wonder Woman lassoed the other effectively holding the mammoth demon in place.

While the monster momentarily subdued Superman came rocketing in, hitting Trigon in the stomach and sending him flying back where he hit the cave wall hard. The force of the impact caused the cave to begin to shake, as stalagmites began to fall from the ceiling.

"Everyone take cover!" shouted Superman.

Gwen raised an energy shield over herself and the meta-children near her, whom she had chosen to stay near and protect.

Beastboy covered his head in fear as a large group of stalagmites suddenly came down right on top of him. When he didn't feel the impact of the rock impaling him he opened his eyes to find the rocks floating in mid-air, surrounded by a yellow aura.

Looking around the room he saw the other same thing had happened to the other stalagmites as well. He then saw Tara who's hands and eye were glowing with the same yellow energy.

"Don't worry," she yelled, sweet beginning to appear on her forehead. "I got this. You guys just do what you gotta do."

Beastboy nodded and rushed forward to join the battle, transforming into a tiger as he did.

Seeing the immediate danger was over Superman rushed toward the still subdued monster, intending to end the battle as soon as possible. But just as he reached him Trigon's fist shot up. Slamming Superman into the cave's ceiling.

As he pulled his fist away Superman began to toward the ground. Trigon grinned and opened his mouth, intending to devour the falling kryptonian.

But just As she slammed his jaws shut Batman flew through the creatures open mouth on his bat-line, snatching the man of steel and swinging away.

As he did a stream of fire suddenly flew by him, missing him only by inches and scorching his cape. He looked behind him to see Trigon now standing on his knee. His eyes went wide as the demon inhaled a large breath of air.

Before the creature could launch another stream of fire he was suddenly hit in the side of face by a stream of electricity, followed by a volley of grenades and upon exploding froze half of the monsters face.

Batman looked over to see Static and Gear floating nearby as the attacked Trigon with everything they had.

"We got your back B-Man," said Static, receiving a nod from the dark knight.

Static then returned his attention to the powerful world terrorizing demon and unleashed his full electrical power of the terror. Sweet began to appear on his forehead as he pushed himself to his max. Trigon seemed to barely notice the attack as Static amped up his power as much as he could. "Pour it on Gear. Pour it on."

"What do you think I'm trying to do," said Gear as he launched grenades as fast as his arms were capable.

Annoyed Trigon turned his attention to the two young heroes and fired a blast of fore at them. The flames went straight through the electricity and grenades as though they were nothing and Gear and Static suddenly found themselves found them themselves in the path of molten destruction.

"Aeros Pyros Destructos!"

Suddenly a tornado of fire sprang up in front of the two, blocking the deadly attack. When the flames subsided Drago was floating in front of them, his hands a glow with magical flames.

Drago let out a breath of air as he whipped a few beads of sweat from his fore head. "That was a close one," he said before looking back at the two. "You two ok?"

The two nodded but then their faces went pale as Trigon approached them. His head alone was enough to tower over them.

Drago looked back and he to paled at the sight of his now aggravated father. "Oh crap."

"Don't suppose you got any more of that hocus pocus up your sleeve?" asked Gear.

Drago didn't respond to the question as he simply rolled up his sleeves. "Aeros Tonados Pyros Sicklos!"

Suddenly two giant flaming sickles formed in his hands and he threw both of them at Trigon's face. The sickle hit dead and exploded in a torrent of flame in the monster face.

Drago smiled in triumph, but it was short lived as once the flames dissipated Trigon still stood there with the same seething look on his face and not so much as a single mark on his face.

"Anything else?"

But before Trigon could do anything Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl flew at him, slamming headlong into the monster and causing him to take a step backwards and unleash his flames at the celling.

The ceiling began to shake but then suddenly stopped and began glowing yellow as it was again stopped by Tara.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl continued to hammer away at the monster and were soon joined by Green Lantern, Static, Starfire, and Ben, now Jetray, all began firing energy beams at him.

On the ground the other heroes also joined as own below Cyborg, Kevin, Soul Power, and Beastboy all did their best to attack Trigon's legs.

A few feet away Batman landed softly on the ground as he placed Superman against the cave wall.

Superman groaned and held his head before opening his eyes.

"You alright?" asked Batman.

Superman nodded, but still looked to be in pain. "I'll be fine. That thing packs one hell of a punch."

A boom echoed through the cave and Static and Superman looked over to see Hawkgirl plummet to the ground with a load crash.

"Looks like he's giving them a hard time," remarked Batman.

Superman nodded and rose to his feet. "Any ideas?"

"We need to coordinate our attacks. Keep him off balance as we hit him with everything we've got. You saw what you were able to do once John and Diana caught him off guard."

"Listen to me everyone. I've tapped into all communicator within the immediate area. I want all or you to fallow my orders to the letter understood."

"_Hey you're not the boss of me,"_ came Kevin's voice over the communicator.

There was the sound of a smack fallowed by the voice of an angry Gwen. _"Just do it you idiot."_

Batman looked up at Trigon as the heroes flew and ran around the demon in an unorganized pattern. Each almost competing with the other to land the finishing blow. He took stock of the demon height and weight and weight, as well as the known power of all those assembled as a plan began to form in his mind.

"First things first. Raven, Drago, I need to know if either of you know any spells that can drain Trigon of his energy."

"I know one," said Raven. "It won't drain all of his energy but it will weaken him. But in order to do it I need to maintain a meditative state."

"Good. Find a place where you can concentrate and get started. Whatever you do don't stop the spell."

Raven nodded and flew off to a secluded corner where she hid herself in the shadows the way Robin had taught her. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes and she began chanting the spell that would drain Trigon of some of his power.

"Drago I want you to fall back and wait for and opening. When you see it hit with the most powerful fire blast directly in eyes."

Drago nodded and brock off from the others flyers. He watched as they fly around Trigon in a circular pattern. Avoiding the demons arms as he attempted to destroy them. Despite his inability to catch them it looked like their attacks were annoying him more than they were hurting him. _'I sure hope that whatever plan this Batman has that it works.'_

Just as he finished his thought he saw Trigon swipe both his arms downward in an attempt to catch Starfire and Green Lantern missing both by inches. 'Now,' thought Drago, flying straight toward his father, until he was right in his face, catching the demon off guard. "?!" he yelled then hurled the most powerful fireball he could create directly at Trigon's eyes.

Trigon screamed in pain as he felt his eyes blister and burn from demonic pain. His hands immediately going to his eyes to cover them.

"Now. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, restrain his arms like you did before. Hawkgirl, fly at Trigon's ears."

Green Lantern and Wonder Woman both flew into the air and just like last time restrained the monster giant arms. As they did Hawkgirl picked up Cyborg and flew him straight toward Trigon giant ear.

Cyborg grinned as he transformed his arm into his sonic cannon, the channeled all his power to it. "How about a little music big guy."

The high frequency blast caused Trigon to scream in pain as he lashed out in furry, breaking Green Lanterns chains and pulling Wonder Woman's rope from her hands.

"Bo-ya!" shouted Cyborg as Hawkgirl dodged the thrashing demon, attempting to get the both to safety.

"Quickly, while he's disoriented. Someone topple him," said Batman.

Starfire was the one who headed Batman orders, flying straight into Trigon and hitting him with enough force to backing onto his back.

"Now Tara, use your powers to create the most powerful restraints you can around him."

"On it." Tara's eyes began to glow as the earth headed her command and rose up to form tight restraints around Trigon's hands and feet.

Trigon struggled to free himself from the earthly bonds that held him but Tara made sure they were tight. Trgon's anger and frustration had now raised to the point that he didn't even notice the dark aura that had surrounded his body and the power that was slowly being drained out of him.

"Superman use your heat vision to care as deep a hole as you can in soles of both his feet. Once he does I want Static and Soul Power to concentrate all their power on those spots."

Superman unleashed his heat ray, blasting a small hole through the rocks holding him in place and attempting to burn his feet. The demon's hide was thought, but by using all his power and concentrating on a single point he was finally able to burn through Trigon's flesh to the softer muscle underneath.

Once through Static and Soul Power both stood in front of the demon feet and aimed their electricity directly at the holes superman had made.

Trigon screamed in pain as he felt 10,000 volts of electricity hit the raw muscle of his feet and rip through his nervous system.

"It's working. Between being blinded, deaf, and the electricity hitting his raw nerves, his senses are to overloaded for him to concrete and unleashed a counter attack. Static, Cyborg, Drago, Tara, keep him subdued and disoriented. Everyone else, attack him with ever thing you've got. Charge him like you did before."

At that the remaining heroes all charged at Trigon.

"Make sure to spread out your attacks," called Batman. "Don't all attack the same place. It will keep him from being able to mount a counter attack."

The heroes all nodded as they all began attack different parts of Trigon's body. Starfire, Gwen and Green Lantern kept to the air they fires energy blasts and various points on the demons body, hoping to find some sort of a weak point.

Ben, now Humugasaur, along Kevin and Beastboy all began pounding away on Trigon chest and abdomen, while Superman and Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl beat away at Trigon's face.

Batman and Robin both headed for the neck, attempting to use their martial arts to either hit various nerves or try to cut through major veins.

Trigon screamed in pain as he felt pain coming at him from all angles. The already excursion pain of electricity ripping through his body, and fire burning at his eyes making it impossible to know where the attack are coming from even where he was.

He felt his anger and frustration growing along with the pain he was feeling. Finally he reached his boiling point as his eyes turned from their normal dead yellow to a glowing flame red.

"Enough!"

Suddenly A pulse of red energy erupted from Trigon's body, flinging the heroes off him sending them all crashing to the ground. The pule reechoes through the cave, even hitting Raven and destroying her concentration.

Beastboy sat up and shock his head. "I think we just made him mad."

Trigon looked down at the heroes, he was breathing hard from all the punishment he had just taken and fire bellowed from his noise as his eyes glowed dark energy. "I am tired of you insects getting in my way."

He raised his hands and began to charge them with black energy. The energy ball quickly grew until finally it was the same size as Trigon himself. "This childish game ends now."

As it rushed toward them at incredible speed. The attack was far too big and too fast for them to outrun.

Right before the blast could reach them it was blocked by a small but powerful stream of red and pink fire. When the two attacks finally finished Drago looked up to Rosaria and Draconus floating in front of him and the others.

A wide smile graced his lips as the two serpents flew toward him and began nuzzling his cheeks. "It's about time you two go here." Drago could help but laugh at the ticklish feel on the serpent's scales against his skin. "Alright all, all right, later guys, later. Right now we've got bigger things to worry about."

The two serpents nodded, as they the understood there masters words perfectly. Fire engulfed the serpents as they transformed in their hellion form and wrapped themselves around Drago's body like two large cocoons.

Their bodies then began to glow with energy to the point that in blinded the other heroes in the cave. When the light finally faded the serpents were gone and Drago stood in a hellish suit of armor. The armor was made of red and white scales with fierce looking spikes and fangs. Making it look as though it had been carved from the hide of a dragon.

"Now father. I will show you what I can really do."

Trigon raised his hands and unleashed another blast of dark energy. The two attacks collided in the middle, Drago's beam battling against Trigon blast. Black lightning began to spark between the two blasts as the attacks fought for dominance.

The energy continued to build until both attacks finally exploded into a blinding flash of light that engulfed the entire cave.

When the light finally faded Drago looked around and was horrified by what he saw. The cave that they had been fighting was gone. Replaced instead by a barren field of dust and dirt. Complete silence filled the air as he realized that no one, not even Draconus and Rosaurus, was with him. Looking through the wasteland he spotted a piece of blue cloth among the dirt. Picking it he realized that it was a scorched piece of Raven's hood.

Terror filled Drago's heart as he began searching the rest of the newly created wasteland. Finding more and more pieces of cloth as he did. He found a yellow R, a black bat, the sleeve of green jacket, even a piece of his father's robe. Slowly Drago found pieces of cloth from every hero that had been with him during the battle.

Drago began to panic as he flew up into the sky. When he did his eyes went wide as he took a sight of even more appalling than what was below him. The wasteland that he thought was limited the cave stretched on for miles. Encompassing what must have been the entirety of Dakota. Buildings, cars, trees. All had been vaporized; leaving nothing but dirt and dust.

Without even realizing it Drago's body slowing descended back down to the ground where he fell to his knees. His body felt numb as to his knees, tears came to his eyes. "Oh god, what have done?"

"Pretty big mess you made here."

Drago looked over to the voice that had spoken and saw a man dressed in a black and white striped suit with a black mask covering his face.

"Who the heck are you?"

"You know. I would have thought you'd a been smarter than this. Trying to match Trigon with raw power. That's a fool's gambit."

Drago glared at the man, rage burning in his eyes.

"Then again maybe I'm given you too much credit."

Filled with rage and grief Drago leapt at the man, but just before he could clamp his hands around the man's neck he disappeared and Drago wound up face first in the dirt.

Drago got up and looked to find the mysterious man not far from him, standing in the same nonchalant stance as before. "Let's just say I'm a traveler, like you. I go where ever the wind takes me."

Drago looked at the man in skeptically. "And the wind just happened to lead you here?"

The man nodded. "I work for what you might call a higher power. He sends me places whenever someone screws things up. And boy, you screwed up big time."

Drago growled but said nothing. He couldn't deny what the man said as he turned his eyes down at the ground, unable to look at the only person who knew of the horrible deed he had just done.

"You know people say time is like a river, a constant stream that only goes one way. Me, I like to thinks it's more like a mountain. Easy to go down, but hard to climb."

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Drago in anger.

Even though he couldn't see it he was positive the man was rolling his eyes behind his mask. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" he, said pointing to Drago's chest.

Drago's hand instantly went to his chest as the reached beneath his shirt and brought out his time medallion. "Even if I use it, it won't change anything. Trigon is to powerful. There's no way to destroy him without destroying everything around him."

"Your sister did it," remarked Mr. X.

"She did it by sealing Trigon back into his own dimension. That won't work this time. The only way to send him back and keep him there would be for someone to go back with him and seal the doorway behind them."

Mr. X shrugged. "Nobody said it would be easy."

Drago shock his head. "I can't do it. I spent my entire life preparing myself for the day when Trigon would seek me out. All with the sole purpose of being able to surviving it, and finally be able to life my life without his presence hanging over my head. Now I finally have. I won't go back just so that I can throw my life away."

"But are you really ok with spending the rest of your life knowing you sacrificed more than a dozen of the world's greatest heroes just so you could save your skin? That you sacrificed you own sister."

Drago looked down, unable to come up with an answer.

"It's up to you kid. Trigon is dead and the world is safe. You can either leave things the way they are, or you can make them the way they should be."

Drago sighed and pulled the medallion from under his shirt, then began to turn the small dial on the side. The hourglass in the middle began to spin, slowly at first, then faster. Faster and faster and faster the hourglass spun until it was nothing but a blur and finally unleashed a bright light from the center. The light was so bright that engulfed Drago and soon the entire world.

When the light subsided Drago found himself surrounded by darkness. Suddenly there was a demonic scream and Drago quickly scrambled behind a rock. Peeking out over the rock he saw Trigon thrashing in pain as everyone attacked him and he realized that he only had few minutes before his past self and his father collided.

Making sure no one was around to disturb him Drago sat and folded his legs as he entered a meditative state. Slowly he felt his breathing even out as he began clearing his mind of the chaos around him and the sounds of the world soon fading into the darkness around him.

He then began to concentrate on the demonic energies inside him, the only should was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He felt the energy flowing through him as though it were his own blood as she recited the ancient words. "The old gem now rejects evils fire."

"The old gem now seals the portal." A dark red aura began to form around Drago's body. "I now reclaim. I now sire." The energy around his body grew and began to burn like fire. "The rebirth of all things mortal!" His eyes opened wide, now glowing with hellfire.

Trigon looked down at the heroes, he was breathing hard from all the punishment he had just taken and fire bellowed from his noise as his eyes glowed dark energy. "I am tired of you insects getting in my way."

Suddenly the wind began to pick up as a small ball of energy appeared behind Trigon. The energy quickly expanded until it was as big as Trigon.

"What the heck is that?" asked Static.

Robin's eyes went wide as he recognized the energy behind the demon. "It's a portal back to Trigon's world. Everyone, now's our chance. Push him into it!"

Immediately the heroes charged forward, catching Trigon off guard and forcing him back. As Trigon fell back he looked behind him and saw the portal behind him. His eyes went wide as he flung his arms out grabbing the edges of the portal to keep from falling in.

"No. I shall not be defeated so easily." He pushed himself up with all his strength, forcing the heroes off of him as he pushed himself out of the portal.

Raven then rose into the air, positioning herself between her father and her friends. Her hands and eyes were aglow with dark magic. "Yes. You will. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!"

Trigon's body suddenly became engulfed by a black aura and he was flung backwards through the still open portal.

"All right, we did it."

The younger heroes all began to cheer at the fact that they just defeated an all-powerful demon.

Tara gave Beastboy a tight hug, kissing him on the lips. Beastboy's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the intensity of the kiss as he all but melted in her arms.

"If it's really over then why isn't the portal closed?" realized Batman.

The others all stopped their celebration as they realized that Batman was right. Despite Trigon being gone, the portal that had been used to banish him was still wide open.

Suddenly Drago rushed from the crowd and jumped head long into the portal.

Raven's eyes went wide as she watched her brother disappear into the same endless void as her tyrannical father. "Drago, No!" she tried to rush forward but the other Titans all rushed forward and grabbed her, holding her back.

"No Raven, you'll be dragged into in to."

With Drago now on the other side, the portal it began to close in on itself. Raven continued to struggle against her friend as her brother's only way home shrunk before her eyes.

Soon the portal closed completely and Raven stopped her struggling. The others let go as sank to her knees in despair. "No."

"Not quite."

The group all turned around to see none other than Mr. X standing behind them.

Beastboy looked at the man in bewilderment. "When did he? Where did he? How did he?"

"Stand back," said Mr. X. He clapped his hands together causing a bright flash between them. As he began to pull them apart a small ball or energy formed in the space between his hands; the same energy as the portal that had just closed. As he pulled his hands further apart the energy ball widened and grew until it was as big as him.

Mr. X stuck his hand into the portal and gave a hard yang, pulling both his arm as Drago from the portal before it closed.

Drago gasped as he looked around in terror. His pulse began to calm as took in the familiar faces in front of him and realized where he was. "What just happened?"

Drago looked up around heroes before spotting the familiar form of Mr. X. "Did you?"

Mr. X shrugged and cut off the boy as he began to speak. "Like I told you kid, being a hero isn't easy. But those who manage it do get certain perks."

With the threat defeated Tear lead the heroes back up to the surface and the heroes all began to say their good-byes. Those that had been kidnapped where the first to leave, thanking the heroes for saving them before begging their individual walks home. As Dakota's resident heroes Static and Gear felt in was their job to go with them and make they all made it home safely.

Not long after they were gone the sound of an engine filled the air and everyone looked up to see a green and black space ship floating above them. The ships loading ramp dropped open as Julie stepped out the ship. "Hey guys. Ships all better and we're ready to fight."

Ben smiled walked over to his girlfriend. "Sorry Julie. Fights over. Time to go home." Julie frowned and fallowed as Kevin and Gwen climbed the ram into the ship. Ben climbed the ram after them but stopped halfway up, and looked back at the group of heroes. "See ya guys. It was a blast." He gave a wave before continuing up the ramp which closed behind him.

As the ship flew off into the sky Robin looked over at his mentor, an uneasy silence between them until Robin finally broke it. "I take it you're headed back to Gotham."

Batman nodded. "This city has more than enough capable heroes in it already. And so does Jump City."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Robin's face as he watched his mentor walk over to stand with the other Justice League members. Soon they were all surrounded by a faint light as they bodies began to disappear, teleported back to the watch tower.

"Well, looks like my job is done," said Mr. X. "See ya." He snapped his fingers and in an instant was gone.

"How does he do that?" asked Beastboy in confusion.

It was then that Raven noticed that Drago was no longer among the remaining heroes. Looking around she finally spotted her him staring out at the ocean.

She floated over to him and stood by his side. He had a far off look on his face as he simply stared out at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said.

Drago blinked but didn't look at her. "It's just hard to believe it's finally over. All my life I've had Trigon's lineage hanging over my head. The knowledge that someday I'd be used to end the world. I did everything I could to try and stop that from happening but deep down even I didn't think it was possible. Now it's over and the world looks, I don't now different. The sky seems brighter, the water looks bluer. It's as though I'm seeing the world for the first time."

Raven couldn't help but smirk as Drago accurately described the way she felt after defeating her father the first time. "I know the feeling. What are you going to do now?"

Before he could answer a car horn interrupted their family moment as they looked to see a large canary yellow stretch hummer pulled up close them.

The driver's side window rolled down and a pale, aged navel solider with graying black hair, and a cigar clenched between his lips, stuck his head out the window. "Come on Drago," called Colonel Clay. "We got a long drive back."

Drago nodded and turned back to leave but was stopped when Raven held his arm. He looked back at her in curiosity and she reached into her robe and pulled out a communicator which she handed to Drago. "Here, be sure to call once in a while."

Drago nodded and gave her a light hug before walking over to the hummer and hopping into the back sit. The aged vehicle sputtered and groaned before driving off in a cloud of black smoke.

Raven smiled as she watched her brother drive off, happy to know that he was in good hands.

Once the car was out of sight the T-car pulled up next to her. "Come on Raven, let's go," called Cyborg from the driver's seat.

Raven rolled her eyes and floated over to the car, entering the back seat where Beastboy and Tara who were sharing a loving kiss. "Are you two going to do that the entire way back?"

Beastboy grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Jealous."

Raven rolled her eyes. "More like nauseous."

The sound of fighting erupted in the back seat and continued as the car drove through the city on its way back home.

**The End**

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And A big thanks to all of you who stuck again for this fan fic.**


End file.
